NINJADARE SHOW
by Hideous Strength
Summary: *Currently Re-Writing*
1. Episode One

**Thanks to ML-AWESOMENESS for helping me re-write! We got the first chapter up! Woohooo!**

"And so I-"

"Shush, Brad. It's starting!" a man elbowed the so-called "Brad" that nobody cared about. The lights dimmed as a brown haired boy walked onto the stage with a microphone. He took a nervous gulp as he raised the mic.

"Welcome everyone to the 1st season of… drum roll please... No, ML, that's the fart noise button. Yea. That's it. The NINJADARE SHOW! Please welcome our hostess Peyton Holloway!" He gave a small grin as a blonde teen girl ran up and gave high fives to the audience as she passed them.

"Thank you, thank you please have a seat, Brice," Peyton sat down and watched as her nervous brother fell back into his chair.

"I love you Peyton!" A man screamed in the audience, being a creep.

"And we have our awesome sound effects gal, ML!" Peyton pointed to a friend she only met in person today. ML gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Peyton!" she smiled.

"Alright, so as we all know today is the first day of the NINJADARE SHOW! Let's take this moment to welcome our guests!" The hostess yelled into her microphone. The studio audience responded by clapping even more.

"First up we have most feared enemy….. THE OVERLORD! Everyone give him a hand!" The younger boy had let go of his nervousness as a purple blob floated in. A few people in he audience cheered as the evil ball of grape jelly showed no emotion.

"Please take your seat."

"I don't have a body, Brice."

Peyton broke the awkward silence by introducing the next person, "Next up we have our beloved teacher… SENSEI WU!" An old man walked in.

"Welcome, welcome next up we have one of the cutest couples in all Ninjago…. Ed and Edna!" Brice smiled at he lightning ninja's parents walking in while holding hands.

"Sweety, are you crying?" Ed hugged his wife.

"It's only because I love you!" His wife responded, bringing in the hug a little closer. Peyton ruined the adorable moment by sniffling.

"Here have a tissue," A boy clad in gold walked in and gave the hostess a tissue.

Brice shrugged, almost freaking out from he change in plan, "Well now that he is here please welcome the golden ninja…. LLOYD GARMADON!"

"OH MY GOD ITS LLOYD YOU ARE SOO HOT WILL YOU MARRY ME?" A Blonde girl in the crowd yelled out right before she and her friend took multiple pictures and fainted on the spot.

"Obsessive much?" Peyton scoffed, "Thank you Lloyd please have a seat. Up next we have the hotheaded ninja of fire. Give a hand for….KAI!" Fangirls screamed for joy when he set foot on stage.

"Freaks!" The fire boy screamed after he evaded capture.

"BUT WE LOVE YOU!"

After a few minutes Brice was able to get them away from Kai, "Alright, alright now welcome the beloved sister of Kai…..NYA."

"Nyaaaaa!" Some weird dude from the back of the crowd shouted, "I love youuuu..."

"Ummmm, thank you?" Nya tried to give a polite smile as the two hosts stared in shock and horror.

"That is scary on so many levels," Peyton said, her eyes wide.

"Freaky..." everything stopped for a few seconds before Brice continued, "Anyway up next we have the ninja of lightning…..JAY WALKER!" The awkward blue ninja came in and sat next to Nya.

"H-Hi Mrs. Nya," He stuttered.

"Jaya forever!" ML screamed, followed by a 'Yayuh!' from her soundboard.

"Up next is the strong, ninja of earth, give it up COLE!" Peyton smiled.

"I'm gonna get arrested with these guns!" Cole pulled up his sleeve and flexed. Fangirls everywhere in the audience fainted and screamed "I love you!" Or, "OHMAJESUSHESHAWT."

"YOU SUCK COLE!" ML shouted.

"Alright, up next we have the original nindroid, ZANE JULIEN!"

"Hello my friends," Zane said politely as he sat down with he rest of the crew.

"Up next we have the beloved female nindroid…..P.I.X.A.L!" Brice took a moment to ship Pixane as the robot sat down next to Zane.

"I SHIP PIXANE TOO!" ML yelled once again.

"Now please welcome the brown ninja….DARETH!" Peyton mentally hit herself in the head with a bat when Darreth came in before his cue. He did a disgrace to all balance and form called the "penguin".

"Darreth do actual Taekwondo..." ML whispered into her own mic.

"Okay then now welcome the slithering serpentine…..SKALES!" Brice nodded to the blue general Hypnobrai.

"Thankssssss your sssso kind!" He smiled as best a snake could.

"Last and certainly not lets welcome…..SENSEI GARMADON AND MISAKO!" Peyton yelled, loving Garsako.

"I ship Garsako as well!" ML screamed once again.

"ML! Stop being a ship hog! Ahem. Now that everyone is here WE. ARE. READY. FOR. THE. DARES?" Peyton screamed. The crown responded with a prompt "yea!"

Brice grabbed a large envelope from thin air because who cares, "Alright, the first dare ever, in the history of the NINJADARE show goes to…..KAI!"

"Why does it always have to be me?" Kai groaned.

"No one cares. So are you ready?" Peyton smiled evilly, showing more emotion than most robots. Kai muttered "Yea, whatever."

"Are ya sure?"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DARN DARE!" Kai yelled. Peyton jumped back a little bit.

"Okay then, your dare is to dress up as a 'red' version of Elsa, and sing Let it Glow," Peyton grinned for the first time out of billions to come.

"But. But. Buuu-"

"Butts are for sitting," the hostess suck her tongue out at the spiky haired boy, "ML play the song!"

"Got it," ML pulled out an electric violin, "Screw the piano. You ready Kai?"

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Kai motioned to the red dress he was forced into.

"Yyyyeeeppp!" Peyton smiled once again.

"Urgh, fine. Start, sound girl."

"It's ML."

"Whatever.

My fire shines bright in the black of night

Only embers to be seen

A pyre of desolation

And I fear that I'm its Queen

The blaze is burning like this raging pain inside

I ignited the spark when it should have died

What have I done?

What did they see?

Am I the bad girl I always seem to be?

Deny yourself, don't let it show

Well, now it shows!

Let it glow, let it glow

My fire is warm and bright

Let it glow, let it glow

Why judge it wrong or right?

I can't help that I was born this way

Let the flames rage on

The heat never bothered me anyway

It's painful how my charred past

Scarred my desire to try

But those fears from my seared memory

Are fears I'll now deny

It's time to live life sure and new

To be the fire pure and true

No good, no bad, no judge for me

I'm free!

Let it glow, let it glow

A phoenix reborn, I'll fly

Let it glow, let it glow

I'm not afraid to try

Now's my turn, so watch me burn

Let the flames rage on

My fire furies toast the ash and torch the ground

My smoky cinders roast the air and scorch all around

Relive regret no more, forgive, forget the past

I've been looking back too long

A future's all I ask!

Let it glow, let it glow

I'm the light at the break of dawn

Let it glow, let it glow

Cold yesterday is gone

Here's I'll stay, I'm the warmth of day

Let the flames rage ON!

The heat never bothered me anyway

"OMG MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Peyton yelled, covering up her ears and making a show of it.

"Kai, as an almost professional singer I can tell you that you should not be allowed to sing!" ML screamed.

"You know you could of changed the girl parts to make it seem like you're a boy!" Brice facepalmed at the monstrosity.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Kai raged as he pulled out his fire sword.

"What the heck, dude?" ML said as she kicked the sword out of Kai's hands. Peyton pushed him out of a window.

"Uhm...Isn't that were we keep the dragons?"

"Yes, Brice. Yes it is," Peyton smiled evilly, "Wait for iiiiiii-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oh, my fireballs!" Everyone stared at the ground trying to un-hear that.

" Okay, well then. Next dare is for everyone except Cole," Brice looked at the card, knowing that death was to be upon everyone.

"Phew I'm safe!" Cole sighed heavily as Peyton surpressed a giggle.

"Cole get out," ML shoved Cole out of the room, "Okay yall have to buy all the cake in Ninjago, and eat it in front of him." Peyton was still having that non-stop evil smile on her face.

"STEVE?" Peyton yelled at the director once everyone left with wads of money.

"WHAT?"

"DID YOU JUST WHAT ME?" Peyton slapped the poor man.

"S-sorry ma'am. Yes your highness?"

"Better… I want you to get me a giant pole, and a roll of duct tape!" ML whispered into Peyton's ear, "Twelve rolls of duct tape!"

"Yes your highness!" Steve rushed off to get the supplies needed. About 10 minutes late, he came back with his arms full.

"Brice, set up the pole. ML and I will get Cole. ML, once we get him, hold him down. I'll duct tape him to the pole."

"My pleasure," ML grinned evilly before she and the hostess went to get the boy in black.

"Hey guys what's uuUUUAAAHHH!" Cole was dragged by his foot (Courtesy to ML) and slammed into the pole, "Seriously what the heck is this?"

"Alright are you all ready?" Brice opened up the door, revealing the people with cakes galore.

"Oh yea, they're ready," ML grabbed a cake. All at once everyone started shoving it into their mouths.

"ALL ABOARD THE COLE-HATER TRAIN!" ML grabbed a cake and started eating more of it, "HATE HATE!" she said with her mouth full, making the motion of pulling a train horn.

"This is a fine cake!"

"MMmmm sooo good!"

"Yummmmmm."

"I hate Cole."

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Cole screamed. He almost burst through the duct tape, but Peyton hit him with her bat.

"This is now the end of the NINJADARE SHOW. Thank you for watching and goodbye!" Peyton yelled as the curtain closed.

"Man, I want to come here every day."

"I know, right?"


	2. Episode Two

"SHUT UP BRAD!" Peyton screamed from the dressing rooms. "IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL STUFF MY BAT UP YOUR BUTT!"

"But... That's not a good way to make friends." Brad stated. His black hair fell over his eyes.

"Brad." Peyton leaned to his ear and started whispering in his ear, "I am serious. I will destroy you faster than a cheetah on steroids. Try me."

Brad made a stupid face and fell on the ground., his eyes rolled into his head. "Peanuts..." Peyton just stared back at him. Seconds after Brad's show Brice came in and told Peyton to get on stage. He stifled a yawn and shuffled back the way he came.

Peyton put on a smile for the crowd and introduced the guests onto the stage, and fangirled when she saw Garmadon. Brice looked at the guest cards and noticed there was extra, "Oh. Today we have a new guest. Welcome Emili Chernenkov. Oh, and she's from the future."

A young girl in a white T-shirt, jeans, and a blue blazer walks in. Her black hair, chalked with yellow, falls over her shoulders and covers up her emerald eyes. As she walks by and toddler stomps on her purple track shoes. The toddler mumbled something under his breath, that somewhat resembled a curse.

"So, she's from the future? How interesting." Sensei Wu rubbed his long white beard and studied the girl. Peyton walked up behind him and rubbed his beard too.

"Noodle beard. Must have noodle beard."

Brice walked up to ML and whispered a command in her ear. Not ten seconds after a love song was playing for Peyton and her noodle beard. I want to know what love is...

ML gave a thumbs up to Brice and motioned for him to continue with the guests. "We also have one more person! Let's give a hand for Katrina-Catherine Mafdir!"

Katrina wheels in on her wheelchair and smiles at Brice. Her black hair is pulled into a braid and matches her onyx eyes. Her floral dress reaches her knees and a pair of faded jeans rest on her legs. The same toddler from earlier stomps on her green flats. "Please, call me KC."

"I think I'll call you KFC. It can stand for Katrina-Fantastic-Catherine! Or Kentucky Fried Chicken. I love chicken... So if you don't be careful." Peyton looked at her with seriousness on her face, "I will eat you."

KFC, eyes wide, wheeled her way to the guest seats. Peyton grinned her signature grin and took her seat again, "Now that we have out guests situated. We can begin the dares." A hole opens up in the sky and a blue envelope falls into her hand. "Brice, the invisible chute you installed is amazing."

Brice smiled humbly and shrugged it off. Of course, Peyton can't stay nice for long: "I was still your best invention." Peyton opened the envelope and pulled out a card labeled: Dare #1. She looked at it and sighed. "This one is lame. Cole, you get to eat your own cooking."

Cole pumped his fist in the air and rubbed his hands together, "Bring it on!" Peyton yelled for Steve and told him to bring a pot of Cole's chili. It wasn't that hard find, as no one ever ate is and there was plenty lying around the house. Steve came back minutes later with a pot full of it. Some of the chili splashed on the floor.

ML pressed a button on her sound plate and a chorus of boos rang from it. Peyton made a sound like she was gagging and pinched her nose close. "The smell is almost as worse as the taste." Steve set the pot in front of Cole and ran away as fast as possible.

Cole cackled evilly and plopped a spoonful of chili into his mouth. "Mmm, so good." Chili dribbled out of the side of his mouth and dripped on the floor. Before any more nasty things could happen with his chili, Steve took the pot away and Peyton moved on with the dares.

"Misako. I am so glad you have a dare. You stole my man. Sure, he is older than me. But I love him." Peyton wrapped Garmadon in a bear hug and squished his cheeks. She giggled in a girly way as Garmadon tried to pry her off. ML cleared her throat loudly and pointed to Misako. "Oh right."

Peyton, luckily for Garmadon, let go of him and looked at the card in her hand. "Misako?"

Misako looked up and Peyton nervously, "What is it?"

"You have to eat your scrolls." Peyton laughed. Misako groaned and opened her mouth. Peyton reached under Misako's cushion and pulled out a stack of old scrolls. She threw them at her and sat back in her seat.

"I...I can't." Misako let a tear fall down her face. "I love them too much."

ML pulled a knife out of thin air and pressed it to Garmadon's neck. 'If you truly love him you will eat every scroll. Right. Now." A trickle of blood fell from where she put the blade.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Peyton screamed and hit ML with her bat. Peyton's eyes turned a fiery red and fangs shot out from her mouth. She calmed down when Garmadon gave her a hug and asked her to stop.

Peyton but her lip and pointed a finger in Misako's chest. " . ." Misako sighed and chewed up the parchment. Silent sobs escaped her body the rest of the day. "We have two more dares. Zane come here."

Zane got up from his seat and walked over to me. Peyton bent down and whispered in his ear. "Take P.I.X.A.L in front of the audience and kiss her. Warning: Fangirls will hurt you."

A small grin spread across his face and he nodded. He walked over to P.I.X.A.L and grabbed her gloved hand. He pulled her to the front of a screaming crowd of fans. He pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the lips. Many of the people in the crowd growled and threw things at the couple. They did not seem to bother the couple, who were still kissing.

Peyton had to come and break up the two. She took one last glance at the dare card and fingered Cole, and told him to come here. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened. 'Two dares in one episode?'

"Deal with it. You have to be turned into a chipmunk." She snapped her fingers and he turned into a fat chipmunk. Nya and some of the other girls awwed and pointed at him.

Cole screamed at his new body. His voice was high pitched and squeaky. Peyton kicked him out of the window and Cole fell on the hard ground. "What was that for?" Brice wondered.

BARK! A stray hound dog saw Cole and chased after him. Cole ran as fast as he could on his little legs and tripped on a branch. The dog put Cole in his mouth a drooled all over his fur. The dog chewed and started digging a whole. When he had a whole he buried Cole in it.

"We'll dig him up later. Maybe some little girl will find him. That was our last dare! Thank you for stopping bye." Peyton grinned and grabbed Brice in a headlock, "One more thing." She took her baseball bat and hit Brice in the face. "Never tell me what to do. Earlier you told me to get on stage. I do what I want, when I want."


	3. Villians dare

Chapter 3:  
>Me: I know I left out Skales in the last chapter, but it was totally an accident. Don't worry we'll bring him back. BWAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Brice:BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: (slaps Brice) Only ME!

Brice: Whatever so who's ready to let the dares begin?

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: First lets welcome our guests...Skales, the Overlord, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Ed and Edna, P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Cole.

Cole: ( comes in as a wet chubby chipmunk, with a really high pitched voiced) I HATE YOU!

Brice and I: AAAAWWWWWWWWWW! YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOUR MAD!

Cole: 0_0 I JUST THREATENED YOU!

Me: (starts chasing him) come here cutie

Brice: JAMIE!

Jamie: ( Jamie walks in with Emili and KC) Yeah?

Brice: I need you to turn Cole back, she is getting really annoying! ( glancing at me)

Me: (walks over to Brice and gets out my bat)

Brice: (cowards in fear) P-please don't hurt me

Me: ( hits Brice with bat, and Brice falls out the window)

Brice: (grabs windowsill) Phew

Me: (walks over to window, and steps on Brice's hand)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH NOT THE DRAGONS!

Me: Well we'll see him soon. Now that everyone is here, it is time for the DARES. OK, because I left him out last chapter let's make this one for Skales.

Skales: What isssss it?

Me: Your dare isssss (mimicking Skales) to drink a whole bottle of the hotesssssst hot ssssssssssauce in the world. STEVE!

Steve: Y-yes your majesty?

Me: I need a bottle of The Source Sauce

Steve: Yes ma'am (comes back with The Source Sauce)

Me: Skales are you ready?

Skales: If I don't make it out tell Junior that I love him, and my beautiful wife I love her too!

Me: Shut up! ( hands bottle to Skales)

Everyone else: Chug, chug, chug!

Skales: (gulp) It sssseemsssss you want me to die! Alright (chugs hot sauce)

( 3 seconds later)  
>Skales: That wasn"t ssssso AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<br>( runs off to restroom )

Cole: Were is he going?

Me: Probably getting some water!

Cole: Oh

Zane: 0_0 Um, my calculations say that is not a good idea. Hot sauce is made from peppers which contain oil. Water spreads oil, so drinking water would make the pain like 10 times worse!

Skales: Aghhhhh, ssssssssssssssweet relief! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH<br>!

Zane and Cole: TOILETS BEWARE!

Me: Alrighty then, time for the next dare! This one is from Randomness Girl, and it looks like this one is for GARMADON.

Garmadon: 0_0 WHHHHHHHHHHYY?

Me: (turns to see Brice entering) Oh your here, you just missed the best dare EVER!

Skales: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Brice: 0_0

Me: Anyway Garmadon you have to give Lloyd a piggie back ride!

Lloyd: XD

Garmadon: Easy enough!

Lloyd: ( jumps on Garmadon )

Garmadon: OH MY HOW MUCH CANDY DO YOU EAT!

Lloyd: About 10 tons a hour, (quickly changing) I mean year!

Garmadon: (walks over to the window and drops Lloyd) OOOPS!

Lloyd: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Brice: I feel the pain!

Lloyd: (gets golden dragon and flys up, then pulls Garmadon down!) BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Like father like son

Brice: This is our final dare for this chapter from sportsgallol, and it is for The Overlord!

Overlord: Curse you blasted beings, what is my dare?

Me: First you have to get in your spirit form!

Overlord: Fine. (changes to spirit form)

Me: (pulls out jar) Now get in!

Overlord: 0_0 (gets in)

Brice: Lets see who should I pick now... how about you JAY!

Jay: 0_0 Okay

Brice: Your job is to try and sell the Overlord as grape jelly!

Overlord: 0_0

Jay: XD

Jay:( Takes The Overlord to a Ninjago intersection) Jelly for sale only $1.99!

Random Guy: I'll take it!

Jay: Sure thing (takes money and leaves)

Random Guy: (goes home and toasts some toast, then pulls out a knife and gets ready for some jelly)

Overlord: Are you serious? What kind of fool uses a STEAK KNIFE for JELLY!?

Random Guy: (Throws knife in the air) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! JELLY DOESN'T TALK!

Overlord: Idiot ( escapes and goes back to the studio)

Me: Well that was our last dare, so it is time to say goodbye for now.

Brice: Thank you! Goodbye!

-DISCLAIMER-  
>I do not own NINJAGO, or any of the characters. I own<br>Brice  
>Me<br>Jamie  
>and Steve<br>Emili and KC belong to Emili-the-shadow-ninja


	4. YOUR FIRED!

NINJADARE SHOW  
>Chapter 4:<p>

Brice: Welcome everyone to chapter 4 of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Now welcome our hostess...PEYTON HOLLOWAY

Fans: WHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Hey Peeps. Now that I'm here give a hand for our guests... Dareth ,Skales, the Overlord, Sensei Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Misako, Ed and Edna, P.I.X.A.L, Nya, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai, Cole, Jamie, Emili, KC.

Brice: Phew, introducing you guys is getting boring!

Me: I know right. Anyway it's time to start the dares. I'm really exited we have some good ones today. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!

Steve: What?

Me: (gets ready to slap Steve)

Steve: (grabs my hand and twists my arm) NO! I AM TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND! HELLO? I'M LIKE 50 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!

Me: 0_0

Steve: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT!

Me: WELL YOU CAN'T QUIT CAUSE YOUR FIRED!

Steve: ( starts running)

Me: ( pulls out bat) GET HIM!

Everyone: (chases Steve)

( Just then a loud sound is heard from the back row, and a bald Steve stands their completely covered in soot)

Steve: (starts crying) M-my beautiful h-hair

Me: Who fired that anyway?

Cryptor: (has bazooka in hands) I DONT KNOW, LINCOLN? (starts laughing hysterically)

Me: 0_0 Wow dude, wow! Brice let me see your phone!

Brice: ( hands me phone)

Me: ( Dials random phone number ) CONGRATS! You have been the 1 out of 1,000,000,000 selected to be the new director of the NINJADARE SHOW! Please come to our studio to become the director NOW!

Random Guy: (Answers phone) REALLY? I'M ON MY WAY NOW!

Me: You better hurry, cause i wanna taco! (hangs up)

Kai: GET ON WITH THE DARES ALREADY!

Brice: Do you REALLY want that to happen?

Kai: That's a trick question isn't it?

Brice: I don't know, is it?

Kai: Your scaring me.

Brice: Am I?

Kai: 0_0

Me: Our first dare for today goes to...

Kai: It's me isn't it

Me: Well it was gonna be Cole, but that can change!

Kai: No, no that's fine!

Me: XD Too late

Cole: YES!

Me: OK Kai your dare is to chug a whole gallon of gasoline!

Zane: I'm not sure fire and gasoline is a good compound, but who cares chug, chug, chug, chug!

Kai: 0_0 but Zane I though at least you would be against this!

Sensei Wu and Nya: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Kai: :'(

Me: DO IT!

Kai: ( takes gallon of gasoline and chugs it) I don't feel so good! (throws up)

3-2-1

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

( soot covers whole studio and half the stage is gone)

Me: :'( MY STUDIO!

Jamie: I can fix it!

Me: AWWWWW! YOU COULD BE FIX IT FELIXETTE!

Jamie: Shut up

Me: What did you just tell me to do?

Jamie: o_o I said to sit back and relax while I fix everything. ( giggles nervously)

Me: That's what I thought you said.

Jamie: ( forms a ball of dark purple magic and thrusts it at the stage, stage is automatically fixed)

Me: YAY!

Jay: Does anyone know where Kai went?

Cole: Yeah I think i saw him fly all the way to the back of the room, and now little girls are playing "dress up"!

Me: 0_0

Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE TU-TU

Me: 0_0 Well anywayback to the dares.

Brice: This next dare is for...DARETH!

Dareth: Finally!

Cole: HEY KAI! ARE YOU GONNA COME OR ARE YA GONNA PLAY DRESS UP ALL DAY?

Kai: ( walks up on stage wearing a pink fairy costume, a pink tu-tu, and a giant bow in his hair )

Jay: I think this will add a lot more PIZAZZ! ( walks up to kai and squirts super glue in his hair, then dumps a whole bucket of glitter on him)

Kai: 0_0 *sniffle W-why?

Dareth: Time for my dare now.

Me: Dareth you have to arrest a police officer!

Dareth: 0_0 Yay, wait I don't have any handcuffs?

Me: SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE- Oh yeah NEW PERSON I JUST HIRED! WERES MY TACO? AND COME HERE!

New person I just hired: Here (hands me taco) my name is Randy by the way.

Me: ( swallows taco whole) what kind of parents named their kid Randy?

Random Guy in the audience: HEY!

Jay: I was gonna name my son Randy!

Emili: Actually his name is Chandler!

Nya: AWWWWWWWWW!

Randy: Now what did you want?

Me: I want a pair of handcuffs

Randy: 0_0 okay then

(comes back with pair of handcuffs)

Dareth: Hmmm, how will I find a police officer? I KNOW! I will use the powers of the falcon! ( starts waving armsup and down) CA-CAW

( in about 5 minutes the whole city has called the cops)

Police officer: Sir, I am sorry I have to give you a ticket.

Dareth: No, sir you are the one getting arrested! With the power of the penguin, the flaingo, and the iguana!

Police officer: Thats great! (calls the Zoo)

Dareth: ( Takes his hancuffs and cuffs the officer to a stop sign)

-back at the studio-

( On the news, everyone sees Dareth)

Everyone: 0_0

Me: (facepalm)

( knock at the door)

Peeps at the door: OPEN UP THIS IS THE F.B.I, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!

Me: 0_0 R-RANDY!

Randy: (Opens the door)

F.B.I: I Just wanted to say I REALLY love your show! BYE!

Everyone: 0_0 (facepalm)

Brice: OK this is the last dare for this chapter, and it looks like its for ZANE!

Zane: 0_0

Brice: Well your dare is to go around and ask what 3.14 stands for!

Zane: But i already know what it stands for. 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944  
>592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481 117<br>450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233 7867831652712019091456  
>48566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006 60631558817488152092096282925409171536436<br>7892590360011330530548820466521384146 951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118 TRY SAYING THAT 5 TIMES FAST  
>548074462379962749 567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190<br>702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827 7857713427577896091  
>73637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923 542019956112129021960864034418159813629<br>774771309960518707211349999998372978049 95105973173281609631859502445945534690830264252230825334468  
>5035261931188171010 003137838752886587533208381420617177669147303598253490428755468731159562863882<br>353787593751957781857780532171226806613001927876611195909216420198938095257201 06548586327886593615  
>3381827968230301952035301852968995773622599413891249721775 2834791315155748572424541506959508295331<br>16861727855889075098381754637464939319... (BLAH BLAH BLAH USELESS NONSENCE BLAH BLAH BLAH)... THIS GOES ON FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS

Everyone: (snoring)

Zane: (Evil thought pops into mind) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!(Gets blowhorn)  
>(blows blowhorn)<p>

Everyone: (jumps about a mile high) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<br>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
>AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Me: (grabs Zane and throws him out the window)

Zane: OH NO

(2 hours later)

Zane: ( comes back with a missing arm,and half of his face gone)

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: How is he supposed to do his dare with half of his body gone?

Me: Someone fix Zane, and Sensei Wu can do this one!

Wu: 0_0

Brice: well you have to ask random people what 3.14 stands for, and everytime they answer pi you shove pie in their face

Wu: Ok

Me: RANDY!

Randy: What?

Me: ( gets bat and smacks him)

Randy: No wonder Steve quit

Me: After this chapter YOUR FIRED! Anyway I need about 100 pies.

Randy: (comes back with pies)

Me: (gives pie to Sensei) Off you go.

Sensei: HEY CAN ANY BODY TELL ME WHAT 3.14 STANDS FOR?

Random Peeps: PI!

Sensei: ( Takes pie and shoves it in their face, starts laughing hysterically)

Brice: Well that was our last dare, see yo tomorrow

Me: Peace out! Oh yeah Randy your FIRED!

Randy: whatever.

-  
>- DISCLAIMER -<br>I DONT OWN NINJAGO  
>I DO OWN RANDY, STEVE, PLEASE SEND ME DARES I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST WITHOUT THEM<br>JAMIE, BRICE, AND I AND I ACCEPT ANY O/C

Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns  
>Emili and KC<p> 


	5. Valcanoes

Chapter 5  
>AN Guys I'm really sorry for not updating faster, my great uncle passed away, and I had to go to his funeral. I'm gonna miss Uncle Harley :'(

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 5th chapter of the...NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Now let's welcome our newest hostess... VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!

Vamp:( walks in, Has ankle length Brown hair with a purple streaks pulled into spiral pigtails,  
>sky blue eyes, light tan skin; purple knee high back and strapless dress, black combat boots,<br>grey stockings. Golden tiara with double Sickles at hip)

Jay: OH MAH GOSH! YOUR HAIR IS SOOOOOO LONG! I'M GONNA CALL YOU PUNZIE

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: Anyway let's welcome our hostess... PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: HELLO MAH HOMIES!

Vamp: 0_0

Brice: Don't EVER do that again!

Me: Did I just hear someone tell me what to do? (reaches back to grab my bat)

Brice: Um, No!

Me: That's what I thought!

Brice: Anyway, it's time to introduce our guests!

Me: Vamp would you like to do the honors?

Vamp: Omg, YES!

Brice: Then do it!

Vamp: Okay folks lets welcome our guests Kai, Lloyd, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Jay, Cole, Dareth, Nya, Ed and Edna, Skales, Wu, Garmadon, and The Overlord!

Me: Good, Now let the torture begin!

Kai: YAY! (note the sarcasim)

Me: Because our red ninja seems SO excited to do this, I think we'll let him go first!

Kai: I really need to shut up!

Me: Yes, yes you do!

Kai: (starts crying) I h-hate my life!

Me: Well this dare is from... VAMP!

Vamp: OH YAY!

Me: This is gonna be good, well since it's your dare you get to say it!

Vamp: My dare is for Kai to get pushed out of a window!

Kai: OH OVERLORD!

Overlord: Great now my name is a BAD word!

Me: YOUR FACE IS A BAD WORD!

Crowd: BBBUUUURRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNN!

Kai: Well let's get this over with!

Me: Jay, you get to push him out, Zane you did put the volcanoe there right?

Zane: Of course!

Kai: No one said anything about a volcanoe!

Zane: You are the ninja of fire, so you shouldn't be phased...much.

Kai: Whatever, just push me!

Jay: YAY (pushes Jay out of window)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ( falls into volcanoe ) AAAAAAAAAAAAA<br>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
>HHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Me: Whatever he'll be fine!

Kai: THIS ACTUALLY FEELS GOOD!

Brice: Anyway, the next dare is for Ed and Edna!

Edna: Oh boy!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!

Ed: Oh no!

Me: This one is actually from Brice and I!

Edna: Even worse.

Brice: Ed you have to throw all of your inventions into the volcanoe.

Ed: But, but, but (starts crying)

Me: DO IT!

Ed: Fine ( throws all of his inventions into the volcanoe)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
>WHO THREW THOSE IN HERE?<p>

Me: Edna, whatever we ix together you have to drink:

Edna: Please don't make it spicy, I hate spice!

Brice: Well everyone has to put one thing in!

Me: LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!

Brice: That's our new director!

Larry: Yes ma'am?

Me: I need a bowl!

Larry: Yes ma'am! (leaves, and comes back with bowl)

Me: Thank You!

Brice: Now everyone gets to put one liquid in!

Everyone: YAY!

Edna: No

Jay: (Put's in barbecue sauce)

Lloyd: (Put's in musturd)

Zane: (Put's in The Source Sauce, the hottest hotsauce in the world)

Cole: (Put's in expired honey mustard in)

Jay: That's evil!

Cole: What? I put that in my chili all the time!

Jay: (throws up in the bowl)

Ed: (Put's in maple syrup)

The Overlord: (Put's in grape jelly)

Wu: (Put's in Tarter sauce)

Garmadon: (Put's in coctail sauce)

Skales: (Put's in moldy sourcream)

Dareth: (Put's in black coffee)

Jamie: (Put's in applesauce)

KC: (Put's in guacemole)

Emili: (Put's in ketchup)

Brice: (Put's in pizza sauce)

Me: (Put's in Lemon Juice)

Larry: (Put's in milk)

Vamp: (Put's in glue)

Me: I'm gonna throw up just thinking about this!

Brice: I already did!

Me: 0_0 Vamp you get to pour it into the cup!

Vamp: WHAT!?

Me: (Pulls out bat) DO IT!

Vamp: Fine! (Pours it into cup)

Me: Now Edna has to drink it!

Everyone: CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!

Edna: (Drinks it all really quickly, then throws up)

Everyone: EEEEWWW!

Me: Well, that was the last dare for this chapter, WORD OUT!

Brice: It's Peace out!

Me: DON'T JUDGE!

Kai: WHEN CAN I COME OUT?

Me: TOMORROW!

Kai: (groan)

Vamp: Bye guys!

Everyone: Good bye!

-  
>-DISCLAIMER-<br>I do not own NINJAGO,  
>I do however own Jamie, Brice, Larry, and myself<br>Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns Emili and KC  
>Vamp belongs to Vampirebite14<p>

Thanks for reading and please send in the dares  
>OCs are also accepted, you can also send in dares for  
>-me<br>-Brice  
>-Larry<br>-KC  
>-Emili<br>-Vamp  
>-Jamie<p> 


	6. Truths?

Chapter 6:

(10 minutes before starting time)

Me: Where the freakin crap is Kai?

Brice: I don't know, Cole said he didn't want to come so he stayed!

Me: KAI! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Cole: I'll go get him if you want me to!

Me: Yes please, but bring someone responsible so you don't run away too. ZANE!

Zane: Yes

Me: Your the only one I trust not to go run away, so take Cole and go find Kai!

Zane: Okay! (Zane and Cole walk outside the studio)

Me: LARRY!

Larry: Yes ma'am?

Me: I wanna 24 pack of crunchy tacos from Tacobell!

Larry: Um, yes ma'am, but ain't...

Me: Ain't, ain't a word!

Larry: Yes, sorry ma'am, but don't you have to give me the money first?

Me: (pulls out bat) EXCUSE ME!

Brice: DUH DUH DUUUUUUH!

Larry: Yes I understand ma'am, but I don't actually get paid for my job SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOO IM KINDA BROKE!

Me: ( hits him with the bat)

Larry: F-fine, I'll get the tacos! (leaves to get tacos)

(2 minutes later)

Larry: I got the tacos

Me: (swallows all 24 tacos with the box whole)

Everone: 0_0

( another 2 minutes later)

Police: This is the police, open up!

Me: Brice, go get it!

Brice: BUT...fine! ( opens door )

Police: A local Taco Bell just reported 24 missing tacos,any idea who it was?

Jay: IT WAS HIM (points to Larry)

Larry: WHHAAAAA?

Police: I'm afraid I have to arrest you!

Larry: WHHAAAAA?

Police: ( put Larry in handcuffs)

Me: Well I guess we need a new director!

Brice: Again

Me: (pulls out bat)

Brice: Nevermind!

-with Cole and Zane-

Zane: Alright here's the plan, we run to the dojo and stay in there until the show is over!

Cole: I like it!

-back with me-

Me: When are they gonna be back?

Brice: You don't think they ran away do you?

Me: I don't know! We only have four minutes until showtime.

Brice: I know!

Me: (pulls out bat) they better be back... OR ELSE!

Brice: 0_0

( 4 minutes later)

Me: Your on..

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 6th chapter of the... NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Due to some mishap before the show we will not be having Cole, Kai, or Zane in this chapter.

Fangirls: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!

Brice: But lets go ahead and welcome our hostess... VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOO!

Vamp: Hey guys!

Brice: Now let's welcome our hostess... PEYTON HOLLOWAY, olloway, olloway!

Me: HAY MAH HOMIES, omies, omies!

Brice: What's up with the echo, echo, echo?

Jay: BUTT, butt, butt HAHAHAHAHAH!

Brice: REALLY JAY, ay, ay!

( sound person turns of the echo)

Me: Anyway since Kai, Cole, and Zane aren't here for this chapter we'll make sure they all get a chapter!

Everyone: YAY!

Brice: Now lets welcome our guests... Jay, P.I.X.A.L, Dareth, Skales, The Overlord, Wu, Garmadon, Ed and Edna, Jamie, KC, Emili, Misako, and Lloyd!

Me: Now LET THE DARES BEGIN!

Crowd: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: This first truth... wait truth?

Me: Yah, I let there be a truth chapter... SO WHAT!

Brice: Okay, well the first truth is from... VAMP!

Vamp: YAY!

Me: Okay Nya, who do you choose... Jay or Cole?

Nya: (sweating) I choose.. Jole!

Me: I SAID JAY OR COLE NOT JOLE!

Nya: I choose, I choose...

Me: Now stay tuned for this commercial break...

Brice: Really?

Me: What?

Nya: I chooose... Jay!

Jay: I love you too!

Brice: You only chose him because Cole isn't here.

Nya: No I-I didn't!

Me: You hesitated.

Vamp: Anyway the next truth is also from and is still for Nya!

Nya: Why?

Vamp: What is the most important thing to you?

Nya: Well it's probably my inventions.

Me: Wow!

Brice: Okay...

Me: Well we have one more truth for this chapter.

Brice: This truth is from Peyton and I, and it's for P.I.X.A.L!

P.I.X.A.L: This does not sound good

Me: What are your feelings for Zane?

P.I.X.A.L: (starts blushing) Well, I-I really like him. You know as a friend!

Me: Honey, your face says it all, I didn't even know nindroids could blush.

P.I.X.A.L: (starts blushing even more) I'm not blushing.

Me: Sure...

Brice: Well that was our last truth.

Me: PEACE OUT MY HOMIES!

Brice: 0_0 Well we're out.

(back in my office)

Me: (pulls out bat) Those ninja. I'm going to throw them in jail till they rot, no I'm going to throw them in jail  
>till the jail rots on top of them. Then I'll move them to a new jail till that jail rots on top of them.<p>

Brice: Calm down...

Me: UUUURRRGGGHHHHH!

-  
>-DISCLAIMER-<br>I do not own Ninjago  
>Now you can send in dares for<br>*Me  
>*Brice<br>*Jamie  
>or Emili-the-shadow-ninja's character<br>*KC  
>*Emili<br>Thanks for reading!


	7. Kai

NINJADARE SHOW:

Chapter 7: Kai

(10 minutes before show time)

Me: Brice, get the microphones, and the strobe lights!

Brice: Yes ma'am!

Me: And I need Jamie to make sure Nicole got here!

Jamie: Aye aye captain!

Me: Jay, I need…. Nevermind I don't trust you. ED!

Ed: Yes?

Me: I need you to make sure Kai, Cole, and Zane get here!

Kai: Hey Stupid were over here!

Me: (Turns and notices all three of them sitting on a couch) Good!

Kai: Oh Overlord!

Overlord: (growls)

Me: (Hits Kai, Cole, and Zane with baseball bat) YOU JERKS!

Zane: I'm really sorry I-I….

Me: What the fudge!

Zane: (Smoke coming out of head)

Me: Do you think I hit him to hard?

Brice: Not at all!

Me: Cool!

(Doorbell rings)

Me: Oh Yay! Nicole's here!

Brice: I don't think that was the doorbell!

Me: Oh yah, I made the doorbell sound like a bomb, and the security system sound like a doorbell!

(A bomb, and then a scream is heard)

Nicole: Holy Crap!

Me: (Starts laughing) You said crap!

Brice: Really?

Me: What, yolo!

Brice: 0_0

Me: Did you get the mic and stuff?

Brice: Yeah,

Me: Go set it up!

Brice: (Leaves to set up stage)

Me: Okay, everyone is here right?

Everyone: Yes!

Me: Two minutes until show time! This time everyone is all ready going to be at their seats okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Me: Vamp?

Vamp: Yep!

Me: Okay were on!

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 7th chapter of the…. NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: Yay! Now before we start I want you guys to meet…. NICOLE JETT!

Nicole: Hay peeps!

Me: Now Nicole and I have been working on something really special for you guys.

Nicole: Hit it!

(All the lights go off, except for the strobe lights)

Nicole: Hit it!

Nicole and I: (Breaks out into random dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time  
>Cole: It's miserable and horrible<br>Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah  
>Cole: -_-<p>

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible

Me: Oh yeah!  
>Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks<br>it's time  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>You look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you<br>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,  
>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,<br>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news,<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Me: Whoa!

Nicole: That was AWESOME!

Brice: That was just a parody of 22 by Taylor Swift!

Nicole and I: WE KNOW! JINX, JINX AGAIN!

Brice: Well now it is time for the dares!

Me: OH YEAH!

Brice: Because of his disappearance in the last chapter, we are going to let Kai have his very own chapter! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: 0_0 WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Me: Because…

Kai: Don't finish… I already know!

Brice: Well the first dare is from…. Sportsgallol!

Kai: No she's EVIL!

Brice: Garmadon you get to run over Kai with a monster truck!

Me: Someone bring me a taco!

Jamie: (makes taco with her magic) here ya go!

Me: Yes!

Brice: Let me guess you have a new director!

Me: Yes…TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYY!

Tony: Yes?

Emili: Holy Freaking noodles, Is that Tony Stark?

Me: Yeah, why?

(Some fans in audience faint)

Tony: What did you want me for?

Me: I want you to build me a monster truck!

Tony: Got it! (Builds monster truck, and gives me the keys)

Me: Sweet!

Garmadon: But it's mine!

Me: Whatever (throws keys at Garmadon)

Garmadon: (Get's hit in the face) Ow. (Get's into monster truck)

Me: Are you ready?

Garmadon: (starts engine) Yep!

Nicole: (duct-tapes Kai to the ground)

Kai: Nonononononononononono, please!

Garmadon: (Drives over Kai)

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: That was so entertaining! Get up Kai, it's time for your next dare!

Kai: Uggghhh!

Vamp: This one is from…. SapphireDracon!

Kai: Why do I get more dares?

Me: Sweetheart, this whole chapter is for you!

Kai: I really hate you!

Fangirls: It's okay Kai, we hate her too!

Me: -_-

Vamp: You have to eat ice cubes!

Kai: Fair enough!

Zane: (Uses his epic ice powers and makes an ice cube)

Jay: Suck it, suck….

Me: 0_0

Kai: (Puts it in mouth) Hmmm not bad!

Zane: Wait for it!

Kai: (starts steaming) Coldcoldcoldcold

Me: Priceless!

Darreth: It's only an ice cube dummy!

Fangirls: (Attack Darreth)

Brice: We are still not done with you Kai!

Kai: O My Overlord, I am never going to run away again!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Your next dare is from… NICOLE!

Kai: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Me: BWAHAHAHAHAH!

Nicole: You have to dress up as Arianne Grande and sing Problem!

Kai: Why does everyone make me sing?

Me: SHUT IT, BRAT!

Kai: (Goes into closet, and puts on outfit, and wig)

Me: And Cole you get to sing to

_[Kai:]  
>Hey baby even though I hate ya!<br>I wanna love ya  
>I want you! (you you)<br>And even though I can't forgive you  
>I really want ta<br>I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me baby  
>Why can't you leave me?<br>Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
>I gotta have it<br>I want you! (you you)_

_Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<em>

_[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<em>

_[Kai:]  
>I know you're never gonna wake up<br>I gotta give up  
>But it's you! (you you)<br>I know I shouldn't ever call back  
>Or let you come back<br>But it's you! (you you)  
>Every time you touch me<br>And say you love me  
>I get a little bit breathless<br>I shouldn't want it  
>But it's you! (you you)<em>

_Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<em>

_[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<em>

_[Cole:]  
>Uh!<br>What you got?  
>Smart money bettin'<br>I'll be better off without you  
>In no time<br>I'll be forgettin' all about you  
>You saying that you know<br>But I really really doubt you  
>Understand my life is easy<br>When I ain't around you  
>Iggy Iggy<br>Too biggie to be here stressin'  
>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you<br>More than I love your presence  
>And the best thing now<br>Is probably for you to exit  
>I let you go<br>Let you back  
>I finally learned my lesson!<br>No half-stepping  
>Either you want it or you just keep playin'<br>I'm listening to you knowin'  
>I can't believe what you're sayin'<br>There's a million you's baby boo  
>So don't be dumb<br>I got 99 problems  
>But you won't be one<br>Like what!_

_[Kai:]  
>One less, one less problem<br>One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got (I've got)<em>

_[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>[Cole:]  
>One less problem without ya<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>I got!  
>One less problem without ya!<br>[Kai:]  
>I got one less, one less problem<em>

Fangirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Sadly there is only one more dare for Kai, from Brice and me!

Brice: Kai you have to…

Me: Wait, we need Cole!

Brice: Cole, come here!

Cole: Yeah?

Me: Stand here! Tony! Bring the PBJ!

Tony: (Brings in PBJ) Here!

Me: Cole, put the PB in one armpit, and the jelly in the other!

Cole: What?!... Never mind! ( Puts PBJ in his armpits)

Me: (giggles)

Cole: Eew!

Kai: What do I have to do with this?

Brice: You'll see!

Kai: 0_0

Me: Tony! Bring me 2 slices of bread!

Tony: (comes with two slices of bread)

Me: (gives bread to Kai) Now take this rub one piece in one of Cole's armpits, and the other one in the other!

Kai: No, no, please NO!

Cole: 0_0 (Lifts arms up)

Kai: (Closes his eyes and wipes the bread in his armpits) Okay, phew I'm done now!

Me: Now put the pieces of bread together….

Kai: (put's the bread together)

Me: Now eat it!

Kai: 0_0 No please, NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: (Pulls out bat) DO IT!

Kai: (slowly eats sandwich) This *chew is so *chew disgusting! (Throws up)

Brice: Well that marks the end of this chapter, see ya!

Me: Peace out!

Nicole: Bye!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do own Ninjago, or any of their characters.

Nicole Jett and I own the NINJADARE SHOW theme song!

Problem belongs to Ariana Grande!

Emili and KC belong to Emili-the-shadow-ninja

I own

*Jamie

*me

*Tony

*Brice

Please send in dares, I accept dares for all Ninjago characters including all OC's!

I accept OC's!

How is the theme song?

SPECIAL THANKS TO NICOLE JETT FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!


	8. Cole

NINJADARE SHOW

Chapter 8: Cole

A/N: I really need dares, I can't update that fast without them! I am going to have the characters already at their seat, it is taking too long to introduce them… that or I'm just lazy! : P

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 8th chapter of the NINJADARE SHOW! Please welcome our hostesses… PEYTON HOLLOWAY and VAMP!

Crowd: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO!

Me: As in the last chapter Kai got his own chapter of dares, and now it is Coles turn!

Cole: WHAT!?

Me: It's your punishment for running away!

Cole: But, it was Zane's idea!

Zane: W-what?

Cole: It's true!

Zane: No it-it isn't!

Me: Then why are you stuttering?

Zane: I-I'm not!

Me: (Pulls out bat) Boy… if you lie to me I will knock your head into tomorrow!

Zane: But, I…. fine it is true!

Cole: Exactly!

Me: You still get your own chapter; you're not too dumb to realize running away from me will get you in trouble!

Cole: -_- Fudge!

Brice: Well it's time to get Nicole in here so you can do your dumb theme song!

Me: EXCUSE ME!

Brice: 0_0 I meant really good theme song!

Me: Better… NICOLE!

Nicole: Sup?

Me: It's time for our theme song!

Nicole: YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: 1-2-1-2-3-4!

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: We are totally awesome!

Nikki: Totes!

Brice: (eye roll, better be glad I didn't see that!)

Nikki: Well, you ready for the dares?

Me: Let me think about it…. YES!

Cole: You guys seem so happy to torture me!

Me: XD

Cole: :'(

Wu: You made my student cry!

Me: Who have I not made cry?

Ed, Jay, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, The Overlord, Darreth, and Skales: (raises hand)

Me: (shows really sad puppy commercial)

Ed, Jay, Zane, P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, Wu, Garmadon, The Overlord, Darreth, and Skales: (starts crying)

Me: T-there!

Cole: Are you crying too?

Me: *sniffle NO!

Cole: Sure!

Me: SHUT UP! You are trying to delay your dares!

Cole: W-what are you talking about!?

Brice: The first dare is from…. Emili-the-shadow-ninja!

Me: You and Nya have to sing _you are the music in me _by: _Vanessa Hudgens!_

Cole: I will NOT sing!

Me: (pulls out bat)

Cole: Fine…

Me: Can anybody play the piano?

Zane and Emili: I can!

Me: Zane, is there anything you can't do?

Zane: I can't die!

Me: Go watch episode 34!

Zane: Fine!

Me: Emili, you can play!

Emili: (starts play the melody)

__Nya:

_Na, Na, Na, Na__  
><em>_Na, Na, Na, Na, yeah__  
><em>_you are the music in me_

_You__know the words 'Once upon a time'__  
><em>_Make you listen, there's a reason__  
><em>_When you dream there's a chance you'll find__  
><em>_A little laughter or happy ever after_

Cole:

_You're harmony to the melody__  
><em>_That's echoing inside my head__  
><em>_A single voice above the noise__  
><em>_And like a common thread you're pulling me___

_When I hear my favorite song__  
><em>_I know that we belong__  
><em>_Oh, you are the music in me_

Nya:

___Yeah, it's living in all of us__  
><em>_And it's brought us here because__  
><em>_Because you are the music in me___

_Na, na, na, na, ohh__  
><em>_Na, na, na, na, na__  
><em>_Na, na, na, na__  
><em>_You are the music in me___

_It's like I knew you before we met__  
><em>_Can't explain it, there's no name for it__  
><em>_I say words I've never said__  
><em>_And it was easy because you see the real me_

Cole:

_As I am you understand__  
><em>_And that's more than I've ever known__  
><em>_To hear your voice above the noise__  
><em>_And no, I'm not alone, oh, you're singing to me___

_When I hear my favorite song__  
><em>_I know that we belong, yeah, oh__  
><em>_You are the music in me___

_It's living in all of us__  
><em>_And it's brought us here because__  
><em>_You are the music in me_

Both:

_Together we're gonna sing, yeah  
>We got the power to sing what we feel<br>Connected and real  
>Can't keep it all inside, ohh<em>

_Na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na  
>You are the music in me<em>

_Na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na  
>You are the music in me<em>

_When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<br>You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us  
>It's brought us here because<br>You are the music in me_

_Na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na<br>Na, na, na, na  
>You are the music in me, yeah<em>

Emili: (finishes the song)

Brice: That was beautiful!

Emili: Thanks, my dad taught me!

Jay: OH MAH GAWD, I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

Cole: 0_0

Jay: NO ONE TAKES MY GIRL!

Cole: (Runs from Jay)

Jay: (Starts punching Cole)

Me: JAY! JAY! JAY! JAY! JAY!

Cole: HEY!

Me: What, I like him more!

Cole: :'(

Me: XD

Brice: (Holds Jay back, so Cole doesn't die)

Vamp: Well it's time for your next dare!

Cole: YAY! (Note the sarcasm)

Vamp: This one is from… nicktoons5!

Me: YAY! Someone new!

Vamp: You and Jay have to say all the good things about each other!

Jay and Cole: WHAT!?

Jay: There is nothing good about him! He is a girlfriend stealing b-

Me: Don't finish that!

Cole: Let's go ahead and get over with this!

Jay: Fine!

Cole: You have a really cool element.

Jay: You have really nice hair.

Cole: 0_0

Me: 0_0

Cole: O-Kay, you are really funny.

Jay: You are a good leader.

Cole: You- when can we be done?

Me: Now, but just for fun I want you to say all the bad things!

Cole: You talk too much!

Jay: Your cooking sucks!

Cole: You are SO annoying!

Jay: You're a fat girlfriend thief!

Cole: You're a stupid ginger!

Jay: MY HAIR IS NOT FLIPPIN RED!

Cole: YES IT IS!

Jay: SHUT UP EMO!

Cole: I AM NOT EMO!

Me: guys!

Jay: YES YOU ARE!

Me: (screams at the top of my lungs) GGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSS!

Jay and Cole: (shut up)

Me: Before you kill each other, I am going to start the next dare!

Cole: THANK YOU!

Me: You do not have permission to speak!

Cole: 0_0

Brice: This dare is from…. Oh look at that it's from me and Peyton!

Me: Peyton and I!

Brice: Right, this one is from PEYTON AND I!

Cole: 0_0

Me: You have to do your best Billy Ray Cyrus impression for a whole minute.

Cole: Fine, I hate that guy!

Me: DO IT!

Cole: (gets dressed like Billy, and mimics his accent)

Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...  
>Don't tell my heart my achy breaky heart...<p>

Me: (busts out laughing) you sound so stupid!

Cole: Thanks!

Me: That was only like 10 seconds!

Cole: Darn it!

My name is Billy, and I sound like I'm on drugs! He-he!

And I like to fart on Miley Cyrus!

Me: O-Kay that's enough!

Cole: And…

Me: I SAID ENOUGH!

Cole: 0_0

Me: Thank God that was our last dare! Cole is getting on my nerves!

Nicole: Peace out!

Me:

Adiós, amigos míos. Te veré en el próximo capítulo! Recomendar a Cole que es un b-Nevermind molesto!

Brice: Bye!

-DISCLAIMER—

I do not own Ninjago!

I do own my OCs

-Brice

-Jamie

-All my directors

Emili-the-shadow-ninja owns

-Emili

-KC

Nicole Jett owns herself!

Nicole Jett and I own the theme song!

Once again I need more dare. What do you guys think of the theme son? It's based off of Taylor Swifts 22!

BYE! PLEASE R AND R!


	9. AN

I really, really need some dares if you want this story continued. I only have a few left, and can't come up with all of them by myself. Remember you can also dare me and the other characters! (Not just Ninjago characters) For chapter 9, I mainly need dares for Zane, because it is his torture chapter! PLEASE! PWETTY, PWETTY PWEASE! Remember I accept OCs too! Thank you!

Now so I don't break the rules!

Me: Why did the chicken cross the road?

Brice: I don't know why?

Zane: Any number of contending discourses may be discovered within the act of the chicken crossing the road, and each interpretation is equally valid as the authorial intent can never be discerned, because structuralism is dead.

Me: You are so lame!

Zane: I do not understand?

Me: You have to ruin everything with your smarty-pants brain! NO FAIR!

Brice: Well what was your answer?

Me: To show the opossum it could be done!

Brice: Wow, just wow!


	10. Zane

NINJADARE SHOW

Chapter 9: Zane

(4 hours before show time)

Brice and I stood in front of Taco Bell, holding rather large signs.

"TACOS NEED FREEDOM TOO!"

"END LETTUCE POLLUTION!"

Me: (I cupped my hands around my mouth) FREE THE FREAKIN TACOS! FREE THE TACOS! NO MORE LETTUCE!

Brice: (face palmed) Peyton, Peyton?

Me: (pulls out bat) WHAT!?

Brice: I think you're going a little too far with the whole taco thing!

The like 100,000 people I gathered to support tacos (1pgst:) 0_0

Me: (smacks him with the bat)

Police: Ma'am you're under arrest for abuse of an innocent citizen, put your hands in the air, and drop all of your weapons!

Me: 0_0 Listen this was all a misunderstanding! I was simply SMACKING CAUSE HE ASKED A STUPID FREAKIN QUESTION!

Police: Put your hands on the vehicle!

Me: WHAT FLIPPIN VEHICLE! WE'RE IN A FREAKIN PARKING LOT!

Police: Ma'am you need to settle down! Now I need to pat you down to search for any hidden weapons!

Me: Fine, fine I'm calm…. WAIT WHAT!?

(20 minutes later)

Police: I'm finally done! (He looked at his new collection of weapons which included a shot gun, Shurikens (not Zane's hehe), bazooka, tazer, baseball bat, grenades, dynamite, daggers, a sword… should I continue?)

Me: Those are all… you know legal right!

Police: Fortunately they were!

Ninja: (watching on TV) Dang it!

Me: BWAHAHAHAH

Zane: How did she get my Shurikens?

Kai: OH MAH GAWD NOT MORE TORTURE!

Zane: It, it does not compute! She is the loudest person I know, and she managed to steal my Shurikens!

Jay and Cole: (hyperventilating)

Me: Nicole! NICOLE SAVE ME!

Nikki: Whats up? HOLY CRAP WHAT DID YOU DO?

Me: IhitstupidBricewithastupidbatandstupidgoodeytwoshoescophadtocomeandflippinarrestmeandnowicouldpossiblynevereatmahflippintacosagain!

Nikki: Ssh it's gonna be alright!

Me: NO NEED TO GET ALL SAPPY!

Nikki: Alright, alright (grabs my baseball bat from the pile, and hit's the police) RUN!

Nikki and I: (Running for our lives)

Me: Okay *pant I think we lost them!

Banging at door: Let me in!

Nikki: 0_0

Me: TONY STARK YOU'RE A FLIPPIN AVENGER SAVE ME… US!

Tony: (Comes in Iron Man suit) What is it?

Me: Get the door!

Tony: (rolls eyes) whatever! (Opens door)

Me: (Grabs bat and hits whoever is at the door)

Zane: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Me: I would say I'm sorry! But I'm not!

Zane: How did you get my Shurikens?

Me: 0_0 I didn't!

Zane: (Pulls out iPhone and shows a video of me and the police)

Me: Fine!

Zane: Please tell me you did not leave them in the middle of the parking lot!

Me: But then I'd be lying!

Kai: You're face is a lie! (Get's smacked with bat, and falls out of the winder)

Me: 3-2-1

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: 0_0

Brice: Well we have like 2 more hours until the dare show starts, any ideas to pass time?

Me: Ooh me, pick me! (Frantically waves arm around)

Brice: Anyone else?

Jay: We could replay El Macho's death!

Me: YESH!

Jay and I: Make up an awesome hand shake, and then run off to replay his death)

Brice: There dead.

- With Jay and I -

Me: Did you get the shark?

Jay: Yeperdoodles!

Me: And I got the dynamite! We forgot the rope! Go get one!

Me: Now where is our plane that we didn't steal from Zane?

Jay: Pointed to a large white ship.

Me: Yes! You fly!

Jay: Aye Aye Captain!

Jay and I: (fly over an active volcano) AWESOME!

Me: Okay! (Ties Jay and I up to the shark, with the dynamite strapped to the rope)

Jay: Ready?

Me: Oh yeah!

Jay and I: (The shark is released into the sky, and it keeps falling!)

Jay and I: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Jay and I: (The shark hits the volcano and a large KABOOM is heard)

Nya: (Hears the boom and starts crying) J-jay?

Misako and P.I.X.A.L: (Rub Nya's back) it's okay!

Everyone waited about an hour, some happy we may be gone, and others not!

The door: (Silently opens)

Jay and I: BOO!

Everyone: AAAHHHH!

KaI: (Whom had finally gotten out of the dragon's insides, fell out of the winder) COME ON! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Jay and I: (Fall on the floor laughing)

Brice: (Glares at me) Show starts in 1 hour get ready!

Me: (Mockingly bows) Yes squire!

(1 hour later)

Brice: Welcome to the 9th chapter of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brice: Let's welcome our hostess … VAMP!

Fanguys: Where's Miss Peyton?

Brice: Now let's welcome our Juvenile Delinquent … PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: WAZZUP!

Fanguys: *faint

Me: FREAKS GET A LIFE!

Brice: Now let's welcome our beloved theme song singer … NIC-

Me: I'm already here!

Brice: Whatever welcome … NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: PEACE!

Me: Time for the theme song!

Nikki: YESH! Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: Well now on with the dares!

Vamp: (Whispers in Brice's ear) We actually have 2 more guests today! Aribeth Brooks and a girl named Elena J- you'll figure it out!

Brice: Actually we have 2 more guests today! Please welcome…. ARIBETH BROOKS!

Lloyd: 0_0 Sweet mamma she came!

Misako: Darling?

Lloyd: *faints

Aribeth:(Aribeth came in wearing Kai's outfit, but a little punked up! It was Kai's outfit, but the sleeves were torn, and the top shorter. Her voice is low and husky)

Kai: What the flip you be wearing my suit for?

Aribeth: Cause I wanna!

Me: (whispers to Brice) I like her

Brice: (whispers back) I don't

Me: XD

Brice: Anyway the next person is … ELENA J- (stops in shock)

Elena: (An albino girl walks in wearing a gauze like white dress, and milky blue eyes) Hey, (she whispers quietly)

Me: WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!

Brice: Don't be mean!

Me: I would pull my bat out, but… It's too far!

Zane: 0_0 Elena, is it really you?

Me: You guys be datin or something?

P.I.X.A.L: (Gasps and slaps Zane)

Zane: What was that for!

P.I.X.A.L: You liar!

Zane: Calm down she's just my sister!

P.I.X.A.L: 0_0

Zane: Hehe… yeah!

Me: Dang!

Zane: Oh yeah and she is blind.

Me: WTH!

Elena: (Walks into wall) Oof

Me: Hey! You hurt my wall!

Brice: How could you possibly be so mean?

Me: I'm not!

Brice: Whatever everyone take your seat!

Me: It is time for the dares! YAY!

Brice: And this time there all for Zane!

Fangirls: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Zane: (sighs) let's get this over with!

Me: BWAHAHAHAH! This first dare is from …. (scrolls tablet) APPLE! Wow she has 3 actually!

Zane: 0_0 I just know you gonna dare me too!

Me: Duh, anyway you have to go in a room with…

Zane: Please say P.I.X.A.L, please say P.I.X.A.L!

Me: Your fangirls! FOR 6 FLIPPIN HOURS!

Zane: 0_0 I refuse!

Me: (pulls out bat) Excuse me?

Zane: Fine! (Enters room with 100,000,000 of his fangirls waiting on him) It's times like this I wish I wasn't a ninja!

Me: Hehehe!

Fangirls: I LOVE YOU ZANE!

Zane: I hate you!

Me: Share the love!

(6 hours later)

Me: (Sleeping, and drooling)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! TIME IS UP!

Me: (Still sleeping)

(Another 3 hours)

Me: (yawns) Zane get out now!

Zane: (Comes outta da room. Half of his face is gone, his right arm is missing, his hair is messed up, and red lipstick stains cover his skin)

Me: Yikes!

Zane; (Shudders)

Me: BWAHAHAH! Now you have to go in the same room with your haters!

Zane: Who could possibly hate me? I'm hot, smart, and a freakin ninja!

Me: In your dreams! Now go!

Zane: Hmm whatever!

Haters: (Holding weapons)

Zane: 0_0 Holy crap!

Me: BWAHAHAHA!

Zane: Hmm ( Runs over and kisses P.I.X.A.L! You know like a tongue to tongue kiss!)

(6 hours later)

Me: Zane come out now!

Zane: Hmosoiedjo!

Me: What?

Zane: HMOSOIEDJO!

Me: WHAT?!

Zane: (Gets hands untied and rips the duct tape off of his mouth) I SAID I CAN'T MOVE!

Me: Hehe there that bad! Brice go get him!

Brice: (Goes into the room, and grabs Zane)

Me: HOLY CRAP!

Zane: (both arms missing, a leg missing, half of face missing, torso missing, lots of things missing!)

Me: J-jay, go fix him!

(3 hours later)

Jay: I'm done!

Zane: Finally!

Me: You still have another dare!

Zane: Crap!

Me: Hehe, you get to start a war with your fangirls!

Zane: Really? OMG YESH! Where is Apple I could freakin kiss her! (Runs into a random room and grabs a bazooka) Suck this losers!

Fangirls: (run away screaming)

Me: Not much of a war, but it counts!

Vamp: Now the next dare is from … Ninjagorulz!

Zane: More?

Me: Duh!

Vamp: You and PI.X.A.L have to watch episode 34 together!

Zane: What could possibly be so bad?

(21 minutes later)

P.I.X.A.L: Zane I love you! Don't ever leave me! I-I LOVE YOU! (sobbing)

Zane: Yeah yeah I won't!

Me: (Crying) So s-sad!

Brice: Whatever Cole is my fav!

Me: (hit Brice with bat)

Brice: Dang it!

Me: Next dare is from… Oh me!

Brice: AND ME!

Me: SILENCE CHILD! Zane! You have to put on roller skates, and tie yourself to the back of a moving car!

Zane: Monster!

Me: BWHAHAHAH!

Zane: (Puts on a pair of white roller skates, then skates over to grab rope)

Me: BWAHAHAHAH!

Zane: (Ties rope to car) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: BWHAHAHAHA!

Car: (Slams on brake)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ( Flies over car and lands on windshield)

Car: WTH!

Zane: Ow! ( Get's back to studio)

Me: Sadly that was our last dare! Peace out mah homies!

Everyone: BYE!

DISCLAIMER

Sadly I do not own Ninjago or any characters!

I do own my OCs, and all other OCs belong to their rightful owners!

Hmm, is anyone sad that Robin Williams died? I AM! I FLIPPIN CRIED FOR AN HOUR!

Well send in the dares! OCs are good too!


	11. Choking on tacos

NINJADARE SHOW Chapter 11

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 11th episode of the NINNJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHOOO!

Brice: Let's welcome our hostess … PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: (Walks into room crying)

Kai: What's wrong with you?

Me: I am not allowed to have tacos for three hours!

Kai: Really!

Me: (Flash back)

(At Taco Bell)

Me: Can I get a 48 pack of the crunchy tacos… hold the lettuce?

Lady: Yes ma'am your order is 76.

Me: I am gonna call you Linda.

Linda: My name is Samantha.

Me: LINDA!

Linda: Samantha!

Me: LINDA!

Linda: I will call my boss!

Me: WHAT THE CRAP IS HE GONNA DO… KICK ME OUT?

Linda: Your order is ready!

Me: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Linda: YOU ARE GONNA BE FAT!

Me: YEAH? WELL AT LEAST I WILL BE FAT EATING YOUR FOOD!

Linda: Get out of here.

Me: Maybe I will!

Linda: Good.

Me: (Hits Linda with baseball bat and runs to my car)

Brice: Don't tell me you are going to swallow all of those whole.

Me: …Yeah I am. (Swallows all 48 whole)

Brice: You discuss me.

Me: (Burps in his face)

Brice: Eww.

Me: Ha- (Starts choking)

Brice: See! This is why you don't swallow tacos whole!

Me: (Still choking)

Brice: Oh right. SOMEONE HELP! PEYTON HOLLOWAY IS CHOKING!

Random guy: PEYTON HOLLOWAY! AS IN HOSTESS OF THE NINJADARE SHOW?!

Brice: YES! NOW HELP ME!

Random guy: (Pulls out phone) Mom, I finally get to meet Peyton Holloway!

Mom: OH MY GREEN CHILI PEPPERS TAKE A SELFIE!

Random guy: (Gasps) Mom it is called a groupie with more than one person.

Mom: Whatever!

Random guy: (Hangs up and runs over to me)

Brice: What the crap are you doing!?

Me: (Face turns purple)

Random guy: (Pulls out his phone) Say cheese!

Brice: She can't she's choking!

Random guy: Oh yeah… (Takes a picture)

Brice: SHE IS STILL CHOKING!

Random guy: Fine… (Does the Heimlich maneuver)

Me: (Spits all 48 soggy tacos on the man) THANK GOD!

Everyone but me, Brice, and the random dude: (Rubs up against the random guy to get my spit on them)

Me: 0_0 I am leaving now.

Brice: No we are going to the doctor.

Me: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(End of flashback)

Kai: You are so stupid.

Me: Am not.

Kai: Are too.

Me: AM NOT!

Kai: ARE TOO!

Me: (hits Kai with bat)

Kai: … Ow!

Me: HA!

Brice: Now we can begin with the dares!

Me: No! We still have the theme song!

Brice: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: YEEEEES!

Brice: Nicole get your butt in here!

Me: Hey Nikki how you been doing?

Nikki: Pretty good.

Brice: Get the theme song over with.

Me: Aye!

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: That song sucks!

Me: THANKS!

Brice: …but,

Me: HAHAHAHAH! I WANNA TACO! TONY!

Tony: (Hands me taco)

Brice: But your doctor said

Me: The doctor told the monkies to stop jumping on the bed, but did that stop them?

Brice: whatever

Me: XD On with the show!

Brice: Wait before we start we have one more guests!

Me: We do?

Brice: Please welcome… ALLEGRA WALKER!

Jay: W-walker?

Me: Long story no time to explain!

Allegra: (Walks in. She wears a yellow polo, black vans, and blue jean capris. She is the ninja of light, and has a slight crush on Kai)

Jay: Right, can we get on with the dares already?

Me: OF COURSE!

Brice: The first dare is for … Oh look at that it's for Jay!

Me: BWAHAHA you have to sing Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons.

Jay: I am an excellent singer.

Me: we'll see. TONY!

Tony: Yes ma'am?

Me: I need spot lights, more mics, and who should pick the costume?

Kai: PICK ME ME ME!

Me: I pick Cole!

Kai: -_-

Cole: YAY! (Runs into closet)

Jay: Why him?

Me: Because I know he will pick the most embarrassing costume.

Jay: -_-

Cole: (Comes out with a hot dog suit, high heel boots, a mullet wig, clown makeup, and a T-shirt that says I'm a dork)

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jay: I hate you!

Me: Share the love.

Jay: There is no way I am wearing that!

Me: Suck it up.

Jay: (Puts on the costume)

Me: Tony set up the stage.

Tony: Aye aye. (Sets ups up the stage)

Me: Jay you are on… now!

Jay:

I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out  
>So if the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast thing that I do<br>Is briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing you down  
>I'll bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed out for you<br>So IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII bare my skin  
>And I cooooooooooooooooooooooooooount my sins<br>And I clooooooooooooooooooooose my eyes  
>And I taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake it in<br>I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out

Me: Who taught him to sing… the toilet?

I'm bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding out for you, for you.

When the daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay has come  
>That I've lost my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay around<br>And the seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeasons stop and hide beneath the ground

Me: TURN THIS CRAP OFF! GOD IT BURNS!

Sound dude: (turns off sound)

Me: THANK YOU!

Brice: ON WITH THE NEXT DARE BEFORE HE STARTS SINGING AGAIN!

ME: YES! NYA YOU HAVE TO KISS A GOAT NAMED JOLE!

Brice: HEHE!

Me: Lets spice it up a bit, you have to kiss Jole on the butt!

Nya: 0_0

(At a Petting Zoo)

Zookeeper: And here are are goats, we have Jace, Jole, and Julie.

Nya: Can I look at Jole?

Zookeeper: Of course!

Nya: (Very slowly lifts Jole's tail)

Zookeeper: 0_0 Ma'am don't do that, you will get kicked.

Nya: I h-have too.

Zookeeper: I will leave you two in peace.

Nya: (Kisses Jole's butt) Eww Eww!

Jole: (Kicks Nya in the face)

Nya: OW OW OW!

Me: HAHAHAH! NEXT DARE!

Brice: Zane, you have to say I like trains.

Me: Anyone can say that!?

Zane and I: I LIKE TRAINS!

Me: See nothing happened!

Zane and I: (Get hit by a train)

Zane: Ow.

Me: How did a train get in my studio?

Brice: I have no idea.

Me: Okay then, well we have one more dare! And it is for… Cole!

Brice: You have to fight Mindroid.

Cole: That is way too easy.

Me: Yeah.

Brice: MINDROID COME HERE!

Mindroid: Yes.

Me: YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!

Cole: I am gonna beat you up!

Mindroid: Yeah right! (Pulls out bazooka and shoots Cole in the deck)

Cole: You win! (Falls over)

Me: That has got to hurt.

Brice: Yeah, well good bye guys!

Me: PEACE OUT!

DISCLAIMER

I sadly do not own Ninjago.

I do own my OCs and the plot. Thanks for reading and please R+R!


	12. Help needed!

Misako studied the scrolls Jay had gotten her from wall-mart yesterday. She was on the brink of discovery; well she would be if Lloyd had not been singing "I WANT CANDY" for six hours straight!

"Lloyd for the 600th time shut up" Misako growled getting angry now. But Lloyd just sang louder!

"I WANT CANDY" Lloyd shouted at the top of his lunges.

"Lloyd if I give you candy will you shut up" Misako shouted over Lloyd.

"I WANT CANDY"

"I SAID I WOULD GIVE YOU SOME FREAKING CANDY IF YOU **SHUT UP!"**

Wu who was watching the whole thing had never seen Misako so angry.

Lloyd finally was quiet, Misako not looking away from her scrolls handed Lloyd an all you can eat candy pass for jaumanacai village. "Wu go with him" Misako growled.

"Thanks mom" Lloyd shouted as he and Wu left the room.

Her only response was "you're not my son" Lloyd and Wu go to jaumanacai village.

Lloyd runs up to store owner hands him ticket, then runs into store "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, candy, candy, CANDY!

"Who is that" the store owner asked.

"That's uh…my nephew's dog's neighbor!" quickly dismissing the topic.

"Wait is those GUMMY BEARS" Wu goes and starts stuffing his face like Lloyd.

"Wait sir you don't have a ticket too" store owner starts calling cops "hold on second this ticket expired 3 years ago" (calls cops).

Lloyd sees Wu eating all the gummy bears "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Lloyd blasts Wu with his powers (Wu passes out).

Lloyd finishes all of the candy in the store "need more candy". Random young girl goes up to Lloyd who is now a ten foot tall bowling ball.

"Your fat" she said before kicking Lloyd in the stomach and running back to her mom, mommy, mommy look at the fat man" the little girl said as she pulls her mom towards Lloyd.

"Honey, don't be mean (the mom sees Lloyd) DANG, you fat!"

Lloyd looks at the ticket, it said for all candy stores in jaumanacai village "YAY".

Starts rolling out of the store, but he's too big for the door, so he broke the wall.

Lloyd starts rolling downhill "uh oh I'm going the wrong way, now I'll never get more candy" (Lloyd starts crying) Lloyd sees a warning rode ends sign "great…just great, well if I can't have candy I guess I'll die."

Lloyd's head hits a bunch of stop signs "ouch, ouch, ouch, oowwiiee" then a car pulls in front of Lloyd "nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I don't wanna die." Lloyd flattens the car and keeps rolling. Then a bulldozer with a cop in it pulls up and finally Lloyd stops, but the bulldozer does not.

Lloyd notices Wu passed out in the seat beside the cop "hey what's going on here."

Finally the cop spoke "you and this man are being arrested for the trash and theft of federal property!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And that is why you never give Lloyd all you can eat candy, or Wu gummy bears!

Next chapter…never give Misako a library card!


	13. The rainbow bridge

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 12th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW! I am your co- host Brice Holloway, and here is our hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: (Runs in wearing a taco suit) Hello everybody!

Brice: 0_0 What the crap are you wearing?

Me: What? This?

Brice: Yea

Me: Well I just signed up for a contest.

Brice: Oh God. What contest was it?

Me: What do you think? It was a taco eating contest.

Brice: I think we all know who's gonna win.

Me: Uh me.

Brice: Can we get on with the show already?

Me: Yea…

Brice: Okay we have some new guests!

Crowd: Yay!

Me: Bwahahaha!

Brice: Lets welcome Terra Brookestone!

Terra: Hey guys.

Fanguy: Dang she's hot!

Me: (Shoots fanguy with bazooka)

Terra wears a pine green T-shirt with black cardigan, torn uo blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Brice: And we got one more guest. Please welcome Skye.

Skye: Heya!

(Sky is the ninja of magic, black long hair with yellow tips, and wears overalls)

Jamie: You're the ninja of magic.

Skye: Yea

Jamie: How can that be… cause I am the ninja of magic.

Skye: I dunno… honest.

Jamie: We'll see about that.

Brice: Let's now welcome our theme song singer Nicole Jett!

Me: Let's start the party.

Nikki: Party in the USA and other countries!

Me: WOOHOO

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: That was AWESOME!

Nikki: Ya think?

Me: Anyway on with the dares. Bwahahahahahahahahah!

Brice: HAHAHAHA!

Kai: -_- Do you guys ever get tired of this?

Me: … nope.

Kai: Of course you don't.

Me: Well the first dare is for Zane!

Zane: -_- I thought for once I wouldn't get dared.

Me: Yea well you thought wrong.

Zane: That's a first.

Me: I bet. Anyway you has got to sing Let it Go.

Zane: But that's a girl song!

Me: Yeah why?

Zane: I hate you.

Me: Yeah why?

Nya: You know she is mimicking Olaf right?

Zane: …yeah why?

Me: (facepalm)

Zane: Can we get on with this already?

Me: Yea… DJ!

Brice: Uh when did we get a DJ?

Me: I found her at the store.

Brice: HER!?

Me: Yea… Nanu come in here!

Brice: And now you're calling her nanu. That's normal.

Nicole: Why does this always happen?

Me: Why does what always happen?

Nicole: We are about to dare someone and then we like totally plot twist.

Me: Hehe your right. On with the dare… let's go.

Zane: -_-

Me: I forgot nanu is deaf.

Brice: What!?

Me: Hehe nothing.

Emili: I can play the piano.

Me: Go for it.

(Emili starts playing Let it Go)

Zane: The snow glows white on the…

Me: WAIT! I forgot to mention that you have to wear the dress.

Zane: 0_0

Me: Hehe yea

Zane: Puts on the dress

Me: (lshmsfoaidmt the first one to tell me what that means gets a shout out. No cheating)

Brice: You look… as pretty as a princess!

Zane: Gee, thanks. (Note the sarcasm)

Me: Now start the piano

Zane:

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<p>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!<p>

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<p>

That doesn't make sense! If she didn't want them to know, why did she show them!

Me: You have so much to learn.

Zane: Ya think?

Me: You can stop singing now your voice sucks.

Zane: Finally! (He tears Elsa's dress in half)

Everyone: 0_0

Me: That's an image never getting out of my head.

Zane: What are you talking about?

Me: N-Nothing (Throws up)

Jay: Dude put some pants on!

Zane: Wha? Oh Geez. (Runs into bathroom)

Nya: At least he was wearing underwear.

Me: The only one I wanna see with no clothes on is…

(Drums playing)

Nikki: The suspense

Me: NO ONE!

Brice: Dun dun dun!

Me: Kai?

Kai: Please don't let me be dared!

Me: Are you ready to throw Lloyd off a bridge?

Kai: Fudge yea! (Picks Lloyd up, calls Thor, and goes to the rainbow bridge.)

Lloyd: NOO Kai please don't do this to me! How am I supposed to live without candy!?

Kai: Bye bye! (Throws Lloyd off)

Lloyd: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: YAY! (Lloyd is my least favorite so…)

Kai: YAY!

Garmadon: YAY!

Me: Okay that's messed up.

Brice: Yea

Me: NEXT DARE!

Crowd: YAY!

Me: Okay I need a magic ninja for this one!

Jamie and Skye: ME!

Jamie: I said it first!

Skye: No I did!

Me: You know what nevermind.

Jamie and Skye: (Still arguing)

Me: Kai you get to be turned into a puppy for the rest of the chappie!

Kai: Good thing this 'chappie' is almost over.

Me: Lets make it the next chappie too!

Kai: Oh God.

Me: Lloyd turn him… oh yea Lloyd is dead.

Kai: yes!

Me: Skye turn him into a puppy!

Skye: Aye Aye! (Turns Kai into a husky)

Me: AWWWW! WHO'S A CUTE WITTLE PUPPY! YOU ARE THAT'S RIGHT!

Kai: (Freak) Woof.

Me: AWWW!

Kai; Woof. ( I hate you all!)

Disclaimer

Well that ends this chappie, So what did ya think? And a special thanks to AmberDiamondSwords for the free advertising! I don't own Ninjago… the norm. 


	14. Crap

Chapter 13: Crappy chapter

I know this will be a crappy chapter, but I'm soooooooo tired.

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 13th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Crowd: WHOOOOO!

Brice: Please welcome our hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: *yawn Hey guys

Brice: What's wrong with you?

Me: Nothi- (Starts snoring)

Brice: (Takes a blow horn and blows it)

Me: I'm up!

Brice: Okay then now we can start the show.

Me: Yea *yawn whatever

Brice: What is wrong with you?

Me: I stayed up all night at a party.

Brice: You're kidding me!

Me: Completely honest.

Brice: Okay then. Please welcome our theme song singer NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: Hey guys!

Me: *Yawn hey

Nikki: What's wrong with-

Brice: Don't ask.

Nikki: Okay then.

Me: Let's sing the theme song.

Nikki: Ok

Me: *yawn night to torture ninja  
>Nikki: Should I sing it all?<p>

Brice: Yea

Nikki: And make fun of Kai's dresses  
>Oho oho<br>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos  
>To put the ninja in danger<br>Oho oho  
>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time<p>

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Nikki: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Nikki: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: (Sleeping)

Brice: We can do this without her!

Nikki: Does that mean I'm a hostess!

Brice: Why not

Nikki: Holy cheese puffs!

Brice: Don't get used to it. Trust me this job sucks.

Nikki: NAH

Brice: Dare time?

Nikki: You bet!

Me: *Snore

Brice: Jay has to sing Me and My Broken Heart by Rixton

Me: O My God I love that song… goodnight.

Nikki: That was weird

Jay: I love that song too!

Me: *Snore

Nya: But you don't have a broken heart

Jay: Trust me I do!

Nya: Aww (Kisses Jay)

Nikki: *Gag

Jay: All I need's a little love in my life  
>All I need's a little love in the dark<br>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
>Me and my broken heart<br>I need a little loving tonight  
>Hold me so I'm not falling apart<br>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
>Me and my broken heart<p>

Yeah...

[Verse 1:]  
>Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one<br>Tear me apart and then some  
>How do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)<br>I try to run away but your eyes  
>Tell me to stay, oh why,<br>Why do we call this love (whoa oh oh oh)

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>It seems like we've been losing control<br>Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
>When I said<p>

[Chorus:]  
>All I need's a little love in my life<br>All I need's a little love in the dark  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart  
>I need a little loving tonight<br>Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart

[Verse 2:]  
>Maybe some part of you just hates me<br>You pick me up and play me  
>How do we call this love? (whoa oh oh oh)<br>One time tell me you need me tonight  
>To make it easy, you lie<br>And say it's all for love (whoa oh oh oh)

[Pre-Chorus:]  
>It seems like we've been losing control<br>Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
>When I say<p>

[Chorus:]  
>All I need's a little love in my life<br>All I need's a little love in the dark  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart  
>I need a little loving tonight<br>Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart

[Bridge:]  
>Whoa oh, whoa oh<br>Me and my broken heart  
>Whoa oh, whoa oh<br>Me and my broken  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>(Me and my broken, broken heart)  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>How do we call this?

It's just me  
>It's just me<br>It's just me  
>Me and my broken heart<p>

[Chorus:]  
>All I need's a little love in my life<br>All I need's a little love in the dark  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart  
>I need a little loving tonight<br>Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
>A little but I'm hoping it might kick start<br>Me and my broken heart

Nikki: 0_0 Its amazing how good y'all people can sing when you aren't intimidated by Peyton.

Brice: He sounded exactly like Rixton.

Kai: Meh I could do better

Nya: No you can't. You sing in the shower and my ears bleed.

Kai: Fine then.

Nikki: Next dare is for… (Snatches envelope out of Brice's hand)

Nikki: ZANE!

Zane: I got a dare last chapter.

Nikki: Who care's. Oh wait this is my dare!

Zane: Phew at least it isn't Peyton doing it. She would've added stuff to it.

Nikki: You have to have a guy lamely flirt with you.

Zane: Your kidding me right?

Nikki: Nope!

Zane: Who has to flirt with me?

Nikki: Him (Points to random dude in the audience)

Zane: What!? NO!

Nikki: Why?

Zane: That's Cryptor!

Nikki: Hehe too bad.

Zane: Come on.

Cryptor: Hey Zane.

Zane: …hey

Cryptor: Your pretty cool (Had to say it)

Zane: Haha

Cryptor: Wanna hang out someday?

Zane: No

Cryptor: Your mean

Zane: Flattering

Cryptor: (Blows Zane up with a bazooka)

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Nikki: That was awkward.

Brice: Yea

Brice: We gots one last dare cause Peyton irl is too tired to write more

Me: *Snore

Brice: Okay then… Zane you have to read techno shipping

Nikki: Ewww

Zane: What is that?

Nikki: (Pulls out a laptop)

Zane: This can't be so bad, I love reading

(1 Hour later)

Zane: 0_0 (Shivering) I would rather be hit by a baseball bat twenty million times than read that again

Nikki: Yea

Zane: These stories don't happen for real do they?

Nikki: Maybe…

Zane: TELL ME!

Nikki: Nah

Me: *Snore

Disclaimer

I know crappy chapter but I am tired and bored. I don't own Ninjago blah blah blah


	15. Blah blah blah

Brice: Welcome everyone to the 13th episode of the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: Hey guys. Are we ready to get this started?

Kai: (Hell no) Woof

Me: Well today is a special day.

Terra: How?

Me: Because all of the OCs are gonna be dared! And we have two more guests! Please welcome Summer!

Summer: Hey guys.

(Summer: She has black hair with a yellow streak in a side ponytail and she is the ninja of Light. She is also Cole's adopted sis. And she has green eyes and whitish skin)

Brice: Now let's welcome Allegra Walker!

Allegra: HEY EVERYBODY!

Me: Um…

(Allegra: Ninja of light, wears yellow tank top,and short denim shorts. Hair is dark brown and pulled into two braids. Wears black vans)

Me: Well theme song time.

Brice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nikki: WAHHOO!

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: HAHAHAHAHHA!

Brice: First up we have Jamie!

Jamie: Of course we do.

Me: You have to put on this blindfold.

Jamie: …ok

Me: And then slow dance with another player.

Jamie: 0_0 why?

Me: Cause I said.

Jamie: Fair enough…

Me: (Starts slow dancing with Jamie) Guess who it is

Jaime: Kai?

Me: NO!

Jamie: (Starts feeling around)

Me: Too far too far!

Jamie: Oh gross it was you!

Me: YA THINK!

Jamie: Your sick

Me: Thanks

Brice: Up next we have Elena

Elena: Ok

Brice: Go outside and scream I've lost my voice please help me find it

Elena: Do I have too?

Me: Yea

Elena: (Goes outside) I'BE LOST MY VOUCE PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT!

Random dude: HEY STUPID! YOUR USING IT!

Elena: That wasn't nice

Me: It was funny though

Brice: Okay then….. Skye!

Skye: Nooo… I'm the new girl! I can't be dared!

Me: Well that's too bad cause your being dared anyway!

Skye: (Eyes turn red and fangs grow) NO! I WILL NOT DO ANY DARES!

Me: Holy shi… cago

Skye: (Grabs be by the neck)

Me: (Grabs bat)

Skye: Bring it on!

Me: Your dare is to fight

Skye: Deal

Me: (Pulls out my bat)

Skye: Only one weapon

Me: Okay

Skye: (Grabs a sword)

(36 minutes later)

The crap has been beaten out of both of us.

Skye: Tie?

Me: Yea

Skye: (Starts to get up)

Me: (Smacks her with bat) HA! I won!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Skye: (Knocked out)

Brice: You can't beat the crap out of everyone just cause you want to

Me: I don't want to I need to

Brice: Sure ya do

Me: Up next we have Summer

Summer: Okay

Me: You have to put ice cubes in your pants pockets until they melt

Summer: What!? No!

Me: (pulls out bat)

Summer: I'll do it!

Me: Zane make some ice cubes

Zane: (Mouths sorry to summer and makes ice cubes)

Me: Put 'em in there

Summer: (Put them in her pocket) This Is soooooooooo cold!

Me: Hehe I bet!

Summer: Ugh I wish I never joined.

Me: But ya did

Summer:

Me: Next dare is for Arbiteth!

Arbiteth: Oh yay! :0

Me: You have to take off your shoe

Arbiteth: …okay

Me: And now suck on your toes

Arbiteth: NO! I don't know where these have been! I think I stepped in dragon crap yesterday

Me: Its either your or mine

Arbiteth: Well I have to see how bad yours look

Me: NO! I was just kidding

Arbiteth: Fine:

Me: Eww

Arbiteth: (Starts sucking on her toe) Oh God I think there was some dragon crap on here

Me: HAHAH!

Brice: Eww you can stop now

Me: HAHAHAHHA!

Brice: PLEASE! The next dare is for Emili

Emili: Oh God

Me: You have to hug the next person that walks into the room

Emili: Ugh whatever

Me: And you can't let go

Random dude: They need to get those restrooms checked out

Emili: (Hugs random dude)

Random dude: Um get off please

Emili: NOOO!

Random dude: I crapped my pants!

Emili: Ewwww (Let's go)

Me: KC your turn

KC: Whatever

Me: You have to put lipstick on another player without using hands

Kai: (You can't put that on a dog) Woof

KC: I choose Cole because he acts like a girl

Cole: HAHA- HEY!

Me: HAHAH

KC: (Puts the lipstick in her mouth and removes the lid)

Cole: (Squirms away)

KC: (This is gonna be so weird)

Cole: Fine get it over with

KC: (I'm trying)

Cole: (Gets lipstick all over his face)

KC: (Spits out the lipstick) Ha

Cole: Eww

Me: Well that was all!

Brice: What about Lloyd! We have people who want him alive!

Me: They can wait! BYE MAH HOMIES! 

Disclaimer

I don't own Ninjago!


	16. Just another chapter

Hey Guys it's Peytonhollway... err I mean its Taco_Chick. I had to change my name for saftey reasons and all that so... yeah. Anyway I have so not exactly bad news, but not goood news either. I received a PM from one of the eliminators asking me to fix the NINJADARE SHOW, and the NInjago Review show. If I fail to do so, they are both at risk and can be deleted.

I don't really want that to happen so I will be uploading that soon. I will keep the original NINJADARE SHOW up until I have completley fixed it.

That means I won't be doing the whole text script thing...

Me: Blah blah blah

Brice: Blah

Yea so none of that. So that was just to inform y'all guys.

To avoid breaking the guidlines... again.

Kai balled up his fists and threw a punch my way. Little did he know how, hard this would be for him. I took my titanium fist to his face bruising it.

"I never lose."

"Ya think."

Yea lame I know, but whateva.


	17. Lloyd's return

Brice: Welcome everyone to the, The uh… I forgot what episode we're on. Well welcome to the NINJADARE SHOW! I am your co-host Brice Holloway, and here is your hostess PEYTON HOLLOWAY!

Me: Give me a sec I'm using the bathroom. Those tacos do not sit well.

Brice: I told you to use the bathroom before we start!

Me: And I did.

Brice: I really don't want to know.

Me: ALMOST DONE!

Brice: She's embarrassing.

Me: Yea I am.

Brice: Done yet?

Me: I SAID GIVE ME A MINUTE!

Brice: Okay, we'll start without you!

Me: Whatever.

Brice: Okay well, here's Nicole Jett to sing the theme song.

Jett: Wazzup

Brice: The sky

Jett: OH I SEE WE"RE BEING LOGICAL YEA?

Brice: I was j-just kidding.

Jett: SURE YEA WERE!

Brice: Just sing the freakin song already!

Jett: Okay

Nicole: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_- When did you get here

Me: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Both: Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Jett: You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!<br>Daring you!  
>Daring you! Yeah!<br>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!  
>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!<br>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news  
>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!<p>

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Brice: Well now that your out we can start the dares

Me: Yes we can.

Brice: Okay the first dare is for… y-you

Me: ME!?

Brice: Yes, you

Me: What!

Brice: You have to do every dare you have ever done on yourself, while swimming in crap

Me: What the heck is that!?

Brice: You don't know what crap is

Me: No, what kind of dare is that?

Brice: A horrible one

Me: (Now I honestly don't feel like going into detail so…)

Brice: 0_0 That looks bad

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Every dare is preformed on me)

Brice: Ohh, Oww

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Brice: (Winces)

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm gonna go home now, and take a bath, and then go to the hospital, and then kill myself (Cries)

Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Jay: That wasn't funny. It was like a horror movie up close

Kai: I know right

Me: dang it I can't drive

Brice: You monsters

Jett: You okay Pey?

Me: Yeah, F-fine

Jett: Okay well the next dare is for Zane

Zane: GRRRRR

Me: This will cheer me up

Jett: You get to hit him 20,000,000 times with a base ball bat

Me: Yay!

Zane: Oh crap -_-

Me: HAHAHAHAHA (Hits him in the head)

6 hours later

Me: I lost count

Zane: You were at 19,999,999

Me: I don't believe you

Zane: Come on

Me: (Starts over)

Zane: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

7 hours later

Me: Done

Zane: (In lego bits everywhere)

Me: Ahahahaha

Jett: See your good now

Me: You bet

Brice: Next dare is for Lloyd

Me: I guess I can bring back Lloyd

Arbiteth: It took ya long enough

Me: shut it girly

Arbiteth: Whatever

Me: Okay let me get Lloyd real quick (Gets on Tony and rides to the rainbow bridge)

Tony: Lloyd Garmadon?

Lloyd: (Moans) What do you want

Me: We need you back at the studio

Lloyd: What!? NO

Me: Too bad (Grabs Lloyd by the collar and goes to the studio)

Lloyd: Why do you want me back?

Me: You got dared

Lloyd: Why do you people hate me

Me: Cause'

Lloyd: What do I have to do

Me: You have to put your head in Pythor's mouth, and say eat me loser

Pythor: Oh yesssss

Me: HAHAHA

Lloyd: Grrr when I'm done can I go home

Me: (looks at dare cards) Well it looks like your clear for the rest of the chapter, so no

Lloyd: Really?

Me: HAHAH Now put your fat head in Pythor's mouth

Lloyd: (Puts head in Pythor's mouth) EAT ME LOSER. Dang it, what the crap are you eating?

Pythor: Well I had mice yesterday

Lloyd: GET ME OUT!

Me: Nah

Lloyd: (Pulls himself out)

Me: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHA NEXT DARE!

Lloyd: NOTME!

Me: Haha Overlord, you have to change your name

Overlord: Nicccce, can I change it to Skull Splitter, or maybe the awesome one

Me: Haha no. You have to change it to the Overdork

Overdork: Come on!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well that was all the dares for this chapter. Peace out, and remember taco's are the best. SO GIVE ME SOME!

Brice: And send in the dares.

Me: PEACE!

Brice: AND WE DON'T OWN NINJAGO!

Me: PEACE!

Brice: AND CHECK OUT NICOLE JETT'S DARE SHOW

Me: It's AMAZBALLS

Brice: Freak


	18. note to the admins

I know Catspat31 said my story will be deleted, but I will continue writing the way I do. If he/She is not happy with that then she can go delete my story for all I care, because if she does I have all of the chapters saved on my documents. I know I will loose my followers and precious reviews, but this is how I write, and I refuse to change it. Sure the admins frown upon how 'uncreative' script chat is, but that's there problem. i've had people tell me they praise my work, and that it's hilarious. So if you are one of the few who don't enjoy it, don't read it. I think it is stupid how they are going to tell me how to write MY stories. If you think you could do better then go write your own story, and stay out of our buisness. So go twittle your insults somewhere else. (haha that's what Kai said in the first pilot episode)Thanks!

-UNHAPPY FANFICTIONER

We should start a putition!

If you agree that the admins should leave stories alone, then send me a review mentioning that, and I add you to the list. 


	19. AHHHHHHHHHHH!

I'm about to Flippin pee myself. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Never in 100 years did I actually think I would get 100 reviews!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PARTY PARTY PARTY! I have to go tell my mom. And my cousin. And by BEST FRIEND. AND AND AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHH! O MY FREAKING TACOS! 100 reviews! No wait 104! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	20. LALALA POP!

I GOTS A QUESTION FOR ALL YO PEEPS! WHO THINKS ITS TIME FOR TONY TO BE HIRED? WHO WANTS TO BE MY NEW DIRECTOR (WARNING YOU WILOL PROBABLY BE FIRED. 1) CAUSE I FIRE EVERYONE, 2) BECAUSE I NEED TO GIVE OTHERS A CHANCE)

ONE MORE QUESTION! DOES ANYONE HAPPEN TO PLAY WIZARD101, AND FEEL LIKE PLAYING? UM… BYE?

(SHORT STORY TIME)

Jay let out a really loud fart.

…It smelled like fart.

Fart don't smell good.

HAHAHAHAH THNX PEEPS!


	21. Nicole Jett

(Backstage: 3 hours before show time)

Nikki: (Crying)

Me: What's wrong Nikki?

Nikki: I tried making my own dare show, and literally no one atends it. What's the point of having one if there's no one skulls to bash?

Me: Um... None really.

Nikki: It's all YOUR fault! Your stupid dare show took all my peeps!

Me: Ehehe ... what?

Nikki: YOUR THE REASON I HAVE NO READERS!

Me: What the heck?

Nikki: ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Me: I have no idea what your talking about.

Nikki: (Pulls out frying pan) WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Me: What? Man your awesome. I don't hate you.

Nikki: YES YOU DO! YOU TOOK ALL MY READERS! YOU... YOU... YOU NINMATOAD!

Me: 0_0 Your crazy. Put the pan down and we will discuss this.

Lloyd: She's hot when she's feisty.

Me: YOU HAVE A GIRLFREIND!

Arbiteth: Yeah, a girlfreind who's about to beat some butt.

Lloyd: Hehehe

Nikki: Fine you wanna talk about it. WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT!

Brice: What has gotten into her?

Me: I dunno.

Me: A little yeah, but since we seem to be yelling I'll put it like this. YES!

Nikki: I tried making my own dare show, and no one reviews it. No one reads it. No one favorites it. NO ONE!

Me: I read it.

Brice: And I read it.

Me: Just know that you have that one fan who would die if you didn't continue it.

Brice: Two

Me: Whatever, Nikki come one. You know there are people out there who love your stories.

Kai: (Crying) She's so nice when she isn't bashing our heads with her bat.

Me: KAI! GO AWAY!

Kai: But I love you!

Me: 0_0

Kai: Hehe a little too much.

Me: YOU LIKE ME! AS IN LIKE LIKE ME!

Kai: What? No.

Me: TELL THE TRUTH!

Kai: Fine, I love you.

Me: Eww

Kai: So do you wanna you know go out with me?

Me: Well your the only man with enough guts to ask me, so I'll give you a chance,

Kai: YES!

Me: NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Nikki: Wait your going out now?

Me: I guess so. Now do you understand that no matter how little reads you get, you will always have me to read 'em.

Nikki: I guess so.

Me: Good, hug?

Nikki: Hug.

DISCLAIMER:

Okay I know that wasn't an actual chapter, but there is a meaning for it. My good freind Nicole Jett has written a totally amazing dare show that only a little people read. It makes her AND ME sad that she doesn't get a lot. I really want you guys to do me a favor and check it out. PRETTY PLEASE! Nikki has been a big support of the NINJADARE SHOW, and deserves a reward, and I'm pretty sure nothing would make her happier. PLease at least consider it?

OH I ALMOST FORGOT! I DON'T OWN NINJAGO!


	22. Birthday

NINJADARE SHOWETH

Sinceth I didn't giveth thou an actual chapter the lasteth time. I will giveth thou one noweth? Today iseth my Birthday (Not in realeth life, but I couldn't waiteth) So I will do a Birthday chaptereth. Oh and I madeth a holiday of my owneth. It iseth national talketh like Shakespeare dayeth.

YOUR ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY! I NEED YOUR APPEARANCE, AND YOUR PRESENT! PLEASE COME!

Brice: Hello everyone, and welcome to the whatever episode this is of the NINJADARE SHOW. Please welcome your hostesses PEYTON HOLLOWAY AND NICOLE JETT!

Nikki: That's righteth peeps. I am a hostesseth now!

Lloyd: Somebody shoot me.

Cryptor: (Shoots Lloyd with a bazooka)

Lloyd: (In lego bits) Not for real!

Me: Haha goodeth one Cryptor.

Cryptor: You beteth?

Brice: Wait... eth? Why are we talking Shakespeare?

Me: Becauseth I made up a holidayeth. Everyone has to talketh like Shakespeare.

Brice: No way.

Me: Yeseth way!

Brice: You know adding eth at the end of sentences doesn't make it Shakespeare.

Me: Yeseth it doeseth.

Brice: Actually it doesn't. Anyway I heard you a Kai are a thing now.

Me: I am givingeth him one chanceth. He bettereth make me happyeth or he willeth pay.

Kai: -_- I think I already have.

Me: Just causeth you lost your balls to a dragon doesn't meaneth you have felt pain.

Everyone: 0_0

Nikki: Hold upeth.

Kai: OH YEAH! I HAVEN'T FELT PAIN! EVERY SINGLE DARE SHOW I AM ALWAYS THE FIRST TO BE DARED! AND NO! THEY'RE NOT GOOD DARES LIKE I GET A PUPPY OR ANYTHING ITS ALWAYS YOU HAVE TO JUMP INTO A VOLCANO OR SOMETHING DEADLY LIKE THAT! JUST BECAUSE WE ARE NINJA DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T FEEL PAIN!

Me: I have no ideaeth what you just saideth.

Kai: I am not repeating myself.

Me: Okayeth. I hateth the sound of thou voice anywayeth.

Kai: WHAT IS UP WITH THE SHAKESPEARE!?

Nikki: Didn't you heareth?

Kai: Hear what?

Nikki: Peyton createdeth her owneth holiday. Everyoneth must speaketh Shakespeareth!

Kai: ...no.

Me: (Puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeaseth.

Kai: Well if it makes you happy... eth.

Me: YAY!

Brice: It's another holiday too.

Me: Ooh really!

Brice: ... You really don't know.

Me: Nope.

Brice: It's your Birthday.

Me: REALLY! OMG THAT MEANS PRESENTSETH!

Brice: Yes, and I believe we all got her one.

Ninja: Yep.

Brice: (Pulls a curtian where all of my presents are)

Me: Aww, and they're all wrappedeth in yeller. Y'all knoweth me so well.

Brice: Here. This one is from Roxy Emeralds.

Me: She's awesometh. She wrappedeth hers in taco wrapppers. 0-0 Awesome.

Brice: Open it already.

Me: Aye aye captaineth. (Rips open wrapper)

Brice: What is it?

Me: It's a taco. :)

Roxy: No. It's an infinity taco. Every time you take a bite a new one appears.

Me: :3 TACOS!

Roxy: Yes Peyton. It is a taco.

Me: How would you like to be parteth of thou NINJADARE SHOW?

Roxy: I'D LOVE IT!

Me: I goteth you an apple.

Roxy: APPLE!

Brice: So we have another person to torture?

Me: Yes, yes we doeth.

Brice: -_- This is bad, We're gonna be arrested one day for this.

Me: Yep. (Swallows tacos whole)

Brice: Um... Peyton. Why are you growing?

Me: What? Uh oheth. (Explodes and a million tacos fly from the sky)

Jay: It's raining tacos from out of the sky. Tacos no need to ask why. Just open your mouth and close your eyes. Its raining tacos, raining tacos. Yum yum yum yum yumity yum. Its like a dream. Yum yum yum yum yumity yum Bring the sour cream.

Me: It's... so beautifuleth.

Brice: We have to hurry if we want to make it to your party. So hurry!

Me: Okay... who's nexteth?

Brice: Kais.

Me: Oh... yayeth. (Opens Kai's present)

Kai: I hope she likes it.

Me: You goteth me a rose. I'M GONNA HIT YOU NOW!

Kai: Yikes. (Jumps into the volcano I keep under my winder)

Me: Ooh I wanteth Zane's now.

Brice: Here you go.

Me: 0_0 YOU GOT ME A DICTIONARY! IS THAT YOUR WAY OF CALLING ME STUPIDETH!

Zane: Kai, move out of the way. (Jumps into volcano)

Me: 0_o

Zane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GO DANG IT! IT'S HOOOT!

Me: Who's left?

Brice: Lloyd, Jay, and Nya. The rest will be given at your party.

Me: Handeth me Lloyds.

Brice: Aye.

Me: YOU GOT ME A VIDEO GAME! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Lloyd: I thought you would liketh it.

Me: YES! I LOVE IT!

Brice: What game is it?

Me: Call of dutyeth.

Brice: Lloyd if she murders anyone I am holding you responsible.

Me: Okayeth. I will save Jays for last, cause I think his is gonna be the best.

Nya: That means your gonna do mine. :)

Me: NO I AM GONNA DOETH SANTAS!

Nya: 0_0

Cole: I can't belive your not doing mine now.

Me: Shuteth thy mouth.

Cole: 0_o

Me: You got me... a jacket.

Nya: It's a leather jacket.

Me: Um... thankseth? (puts on the jacket)

Kai: It looks hot on you,

Me: SHUTETH THY MOUTH!

Jay: Now foreth mine!

Me: I KNOW!

Jay: Here!

Jay: (Hands me a really long box)

Me: :3 You goteth me a Taco Bell gift card.

Jay: AND!?

Me: And a baseball bat... made of metaleth.

Jay: Press the buttoneth on the handle.

Me: Okay.

Jay: :3

Me: IT HAS SPIKES! YAY!

Kai: JAY ARE YOU STUPID!?

Jay: NO!

Me: HAHAHAHAH!

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: I don't won Ninjago.**

**Brice: No she doesn't.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Brice: Nuh uh.**

**Me: No way Jose.**

**Brice: Not at all.**

**Me: YOUR ALL INVITED TO MY PARTY! I NEED YOUR APPEARANCE, AND YOUR PRESENT! PLEASE COME!**


	23. You mad bro?

**NINJADARE SHOW**

A/N: Ok, so Brice (Co-host of the NINJADARE SHOW, and my brother) thought that I was being unfair to him, and not giving him credit for the NINJADARE SHOW. He says that I make him look stupid, because he isn't crazy like Nikki, Jay, and I. Come on guys I thougth he was funny, and I know I am not the only one. Should I make him funny, or do we need that peacemaker in the NINJADARE SHOW?

Here is a flashback to one of the first chapters in the NINJADARE SHOW...

**Me: I am so putting this on facebook.**

**Jay: And Twitter**

**Cole: And Instagram**

**Brice: And skype!**

**Me: -_- What the...**

THAT'S FUNNY RIGHT!?

He is just having a hissy fit, because people in reviews always talk about how I am funny, when he is funny too. Something completley stupid like that. He says that he came up with most of the funny stuff in the NINJADARE SHOW, when I did. Sure he came up with a few things, BUT STILL!

I thought he was funny as the peacemaker; being the one who breaks up the fights, and ends up at the end of my bat. I tried to make him funny, but to where it wasn't the same thing over and over again. Would it be funny if we were just reckless animals who couldn't be tamed? That's what Brice was for. He was the mature one who was still funny while being mature.

I'm not going to change him, unless you guys want me too. Just think though changing Brice will be changing the whole show. I get it he makes up a few of the funny things, and I don't give him enough credit, and I will change that. I will give him credit, but I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE WHO HE IS.

If he continues to whine like this I may just remove him, and make Harry Pitts my co-host. Like I said though I am letting you guys decide. If you don't want him to change then maybe say good job Brice or something to make him not so whiny.


	24. Guest List

NINJADARE SHOW

People who are coming: (I invited peeps from my top favorite movies, and shows. AND OF COURSE ALL YOU GUYS!)

Easter Bunny (Rise of the Guardians)

Cosmo (Fairly OddParents)

Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean… AH DUH!)

The Hulk (Avengers)

Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants)

Fix It Felix Jr. (Wreck it Ralph)

Grover (Percy Jackson)

PJ (Good Luck Charlie)

Sam (iCarly)

Nico (Rio)

Hiccup (How to train your dragon)

Randomness Girl (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES)

Terra (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES!)

NATALY (FANFICTION YOU PEOPLES)

MAGICWOLFPUP123 ( FANFICTION)

That's all for now.

MINI STORY TIME!

Peyton screamed in pain, and held her foot.

Kai gasped, "What's wrong?"

"I STEPPED ON A FLIPPING LEGO!"

"Look who you're talking too."

"Hehe…"


	25. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Grrr, my mom was looking on my laptop last night, and she noticed that I had my name as my account name, and she told me to change it. I want an awesome name.

Maybe Swagosauras Rex?

Any suggestions?


	26. My party!

NINJADARE SHOW

A/N: Well guys I know some of y'all really wanted me to write a Halloween story, but I just couldn't find time. Some of you guys know that I am moving to a new house, and I have to pack stuff and stuff so… I hope you guys understand.

Well I couldn't really think of anything to put at the party, so if you don't laugh in this chapter I am sorry. I try to make sure you do every time.

Brice: (Running to the air soft arena. Yes my Birthday Party is at an air soft arena) Come on Peyton! We are almost there.

Me: (Panting) B-but it's so far!

Brice: 0_0 we aren't even out of the studio yet!

Cole: You didn't actually expect _her_ to run did you?

Brice: Well if she wants to go to her party then yes.

Cole: You obviously don't hang out with her a lot.

Brice: I live with her.

Kai: WAIT! You _live _with _my _girlfriend?

Brice: She is my sister. 0_o

Me: And I only said I would go out with you. I _never_ said I was your girlfriend.

Kai: (Shrugging) Meh, I hated you anyway.

Me: -_- I will hit you later

Kai: And there's your reason why.

Me: you know if you asked I may have said yes.

Kai: Will you be my girlfriend?

Me: No

Kai: -_- Knew it

Me: Can we hurry up and get there? I have fans waiting on me!

Brice: Do I have any fans?

Me: Sure (Throws a million Chinese fans at him)

Brice: That's not what I meant.

Me: Oh right (Pulls out hair dryer)

Brice: 0_o What the…

Me: I CAN PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WIND!

Brice: Oh… Pocahontas

Me: Wow man. You're a boy you're not supposed to understand that.

Brice: Just because I am a boy doesn't mean I can't understand Disney movies.

Me: It just doesn't make sense!

Jay: You don't make sense.

Me: NEITHER DOES YOUR FACE!

Jay: True dat.

Kai: 0_o she just insulted you, and you agreed with her?

Jay: I guess so. XD

Me: XD you're awesome!

Jay: I know right!

Nikki: Who else is going to the party? I saw some more posts about it on Facebook.

Me: Well I believe Nataly is going, and Skitty.

Nikki: WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE LUX!? I TOLD YOU TO INVITE LUX!

Me: Oh yeah I invited him too.

Nikki: Her

Me: Her

Nikki: Now are we gonna leave now? You're going to be late to your own party.

Me: The party don't start till I walk in.

Nikki and I: Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, I'mma fight  
>'Til we see the sunlight<br>Tick tock, on the clock  
>but the party don't stop<p>

No- Oh ooh oh oh oh oh  
>Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh<br>Brice: You just had to do that didn't you?

Nikki: D Yes we did

Me: We are awesome!

Nikki: I know right!

Me: Déjà Vu

Nikki: Now we really need to leave!

Me: Yeah yeah yeah.

Nikki: Andale!

(At the arena)

Me: (On Brice's shoulders)

Brice: How much do you weigh?

Me: (Pulls out bat) how you dare ask that question!

Brice: (insert eye roll here)

Me: Now LET'S GET DIS PARTY STARTED!

Brice: WAIT!

Me: WHAT NOW!

Brice: WE FORGOT THE DJ

Me: For once you weren't boring.

Brice: Thank you…

Me: NOW WE PARTY!

(Insert your favorite songs here. Heck even plays them while you read)

Me: THIS PARTY IS AMAZING!

Randomness Girl: I KNOW RIGHT!

Me: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING!?

Magicwolfpup: BECAUSE IT IS FUN!

Me: AWESOME!

Nataly: DO YOU HAVE ANYWHERE TO PUT THESE PRESENTS?!

Me: PUT THEM ON THE TABLE OVER THERE!

Nataly: OKAY!

Me: SO WHO'S READY FOR DAH CAKE?

Cole: I AM!

Me: ONLY AWESOME PEOPLE CAN HAVE CAKE!

Vamp: DO I GET CAKE?

Me: NO!

Vamp: EXCUSE ME?

Me: I WAS JUST KIDDING!

Vamp: LET'S EAT DIS CAKE!

Me: FUDGE YEAH! GET IT BECAUSE IT IS A FUDGE CAKE!

Brice: 0_o

Me: Who gonna cut it?

Cole: If I cut it can I lick the knife?

Me: If you want to get your tongue cut off sure.

Cole: You really hate me don't you?

Me: I do

Cole: SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE!

Me: And I don't care.

Cole: I hate you

Me: Then leave

Jay: FROZEN REFERENCE HAHAHAHA

Me: HAHAHA

Brice: Whaaa?

Nikki: CUT THE DARN CAKE ALREADY!?

Cole: Fine (Cuts the cake)

Me: Steady

Cole: Yeah whatever

Me: Steady

Cole: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE STEADY WHEN YOU'RE BREATHING ON ME!?

Me: Fine then

Cole: (Cuts the cake)

Me: NOW LET'S EAT DIS BABY UP!

Cole: (Gets tied to a pole)

Me: Hey Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Jay want some cake.

Zane: Why thank you.

Jay: YES!

Kai: Whatever

Cole: (Crying) Wh… Wh… but

Me: Haha that's what happens when I hate you.

Cole: I never did anything to you!

Me: Haha XD

Cole: I hate you.

Me: Yeah whatever

Nikki: Can you stop yapping and open your presents?

Me: YEAH! (Runs to my presents)

Me: YES! I GOT A SURF BOARD! (Hits Brice in dah face)

Brice: WHO GOT HER THAT!

Terra: M-me?

Brice: AHHHH!

Terra: Weird

Me: OH I GOT RANDOMNESS GIRL SOME CUPCAKES! (Shoves cupcakes in her face)

Randomness Girl: Thank you: 3

Me: AND I GOT THE WORLDS LARGEST TACO!

Magicwolfpup: Don't swallow that!

Me: (Swallows it)

Magicwolfpup: Did you see the cookies inside?

Me: Ate it already

MWP: (Your new abbreviation) Ok den

Me: WHICH ONE DO I DO NEXT?

Brice: This one (Throws box at me)

Me: WHO GOT THIS FOR ME!? I LOVE IT! (Pulls out a pony dressed as a taco. A stuffed animal pony not real)

Randomness Girl: I did. Don't eat it it's not a real taco.

Me: (Slowly pulls the pony out of her mouth)

Randomness Girl: Wow Peyton.

Me: Hehehe

Brice: Did you say thank you?

Me: YOU SOUND LIKE MY MOM!

Brice: 0_o It's good manners

Me: SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE A HOOT ABOUT MANNERS!

Brice: Just say it.

Me: Thank you.

DISCLAIMER

Phew I finally got that done with.

Don't own Ninjago.


	27. My bloody eyes

A/N It feels like it has been forever since I have updated this.

WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I DARED SOMEONE!

Brice: Welcome all to the one and only NINJADARE SHOW! I am your co-host Brice Holloway, and here is your hostess.

Me: PEACE!

Brice: Before we begin we have two new guests today. Please welcome Henrey and Skitty!

Henery: NO! I WILL NOT BE PUT IN ANOTHER PLACE WHERE EVERYONE IS BRUTILLY TORTURED!

Skitty: (Flips her long brown hair) Deal with it. Your stuck with me forever.

Henery: I officially hate life.

Me and Skitty: That's our goal in life.

Brice: Can we just hurry up with this? My bed is calling my name.

Me: YOUR BED CAN TALK!

Brice: No I have a headache and need some sleep

Me: Would it help IF I TALKED LIKE THIS!

Brice: (Winces) No

ME: TOO BAD!

Brice: I think I agree with Henery. Life sucks.

Me: Yeah who cares? WHERE THE FUDGE IS NIKKI!?

Nikki: (Stuffing face with chocolate) HERE I AM!

Me: Can I have some chocolate?

Nikki: (Looks at her precious chocolate) No

Me: (Hits Nikki with bat) GIVE ME CHOCOLATE!

Nikki: (Hits the window)

Me: Oh yeah I forgot to open that.

Nikki: -_- Ow

Me: (Hits her again)

Nikki: (Breaks the window, and falls out)

Brice: Dragons…

Me: Actually I ate them for dinner last night. I actually added a bottomless pit there.

Cole: You ate my dragon D:

Me: Well they were my dragons.

Cole: Nu uh!

Me: Yeah

Cole: Say what you wanna, but that was my dragon

Brice: PLEASE STOP TALKING! My head!

Me: TOO BAD!

Cole: I will, because I am not a selfish brat like her

Me: …

(Let's just say Cole was injured)

Cole: Ugh…

Nikki: I'M BACK!

Brice: How did you get back if it was endless?

Nikki: Turns out you can dig to China.

Me: Yeah I did that a few years ago.

Brice: You made me dig the hole!

Me: Yeah whatever.

Nikki: Can we do the theme song so I can see if we can dig to Australia?

Me: Sure

Lloyd: You let her off the hook, but not me!

Me: Pretty much.

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: I know it took us a long time to make that, but I think it's time we change it…

Nikki: Yeah…. GOODBYE!

Me: NOW LET US BEGIN THE DARES!

Brice: Skye and Cole have to fight.

Skye: BRING IT ON GRANDPA!

Cole: (Swallows) Do I have to fight a girl?

Me: YES!

Cole: Punches Skye in the face.

Skye: (Starts crying)

Cole: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry! (Reached out to hug her)

Skye: HA! (Pins Cole's arms behind his back, and he falls to the ground.)

Me: THREE- TWO – ONE!

Brice: Skye wins!

Jay: Ha! Beat by a girl.

Me: (Looks at Jay)

Jay: (Falls over)

Cole: Ha! All she did was look at you.

Jay: Bro she's ugly

Me: (Kicks Jay out dah winder)

Cole: Is today national kick people out of the window day?

Me: No, but I am famous. I get away with everything! (Kicks Cole out of the window)

Nya: can you kick me out?

Me: No then I won't get to torture you

Nya: Ugh!

Me: Dang it we need Cole for this next dare!

Brice: Well you kicked him into the hole so deal with it yourself

Me: (Gets a fishing pole) COLE!

Cole: Oh my God -_-

Me: ROXY GET ME SOME CAKE!

Roxy :( Comes with some cake)

Me: (Puts the cake on the hook, and throws it in the hole.)

Cole: (Sees cake, and bites the hook)

Me: (Pulls him up) I need to dare you real quick

Cole: For once you were nice to me, and you weren't even really that nice.

Me: Yeah yeah. Zane I need your falcon.

Zane: This animal is dear to me, I cannot have it in your hands.

Me: ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON'T TRUST ME?

Zane: N-no (Hands me the falcon)

Me: Cole worship the stupid bird

Falcon: CACAW

Cole: 0_o Thou Holy One. Please Giveth me water from your lips of beauty?

Me: HAHAHAAH! XD You look so stupid

Cole: Well I don't believe in worshiping animals.

Me: Yeah I don't either

Brice: I am leaving. Y'all won't stop blabbing about stupid crap that doesn't matter.

Me: Wh-what? You're quitting?

Brice: I am!

Me: What you can't!

Brice: Well I am! (Storms out of the door)

Me: (Cries) HE'S MY BROTHER! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE!

Nikki: (Pops out of a hole in the ground) Dang it. I didn't make it to Japan,

Me: I thought you were going to Australia

Nikki: Already been there, and I went to France, and Germany

Me: Wow

Nikki: So why were you crying?

Me: Brice quit

Nikki: Oh…. Well Bye again

Me: Bye…

Brice: (runs back in crying) I can't do it. I love this job too much,

Henrey: You lied to me!

Skitty: (Throws brick)

Me: Well now that your back we can begin the dares again.

Brice: Just please shut up

Me: I seriously doubt that I will

Brice: Yeah I know that

Me: I have a health disorder call MTESD

Brice: That isn't even a real thing

Me: Yeah it stands for Must Talk Every Second Disorder

Brice: Yeah well I have the Shut Up or I will Walk out and leave you alone forever disorder

Me: Well then…

Brice: Well now we have a dare for… P.I.X.A.L and Zane.

Zane: Well as long as we are together.

Brice: Y'all have to go on a date

Zane: I was planning on asking her later anyway.

P.I.X.A.L: Let's go

(At a fanshy smanshy five star restaurant)

Zane: (Pulls out P.I.X.A.L's chair)

P.I.X.A.L: Well thank you.

Random person at the table over: (Crying) why did she have to leave me. WHY! CURSE THIS STUPID RESTURAUNT! CURSE YOU ALL!

Zane: (Shakes his head) Just ignore him

Random person: (Shakes Zane) YOU LUCKY BASTARD!

Zane: (Eyes wide) Um… sir you're getting gravy on my leg

Random person: (Drops Zane on the table)

Zane: (Lands in some gravy) you stained my outfit.

P.I.X.A.L: Zane help me

Zane: (Looks at P.I.X.A.L)

Random person: (Kissing P.I.X.A.L)

Zane: OH HELL NO! (Punches the guy in the face)

Random person: (Falls dead to the floor)

P.I.X.A.L: (Crying) Zane y-you killed him

Zane: Yeah I made of titanium, and I slapped him… really really hard,

P.I.X.A.L: (Calls the cops) I am in a restaurant with a murderer

Zane: No P.I.X.A.L!

P.I.X.A.L: I can't do this! There is no way I will date a murderer!

Cops: (Arrest Zane)

Zane: What! You can't do this! I'M INNOCENT!

Darreth: (Takes off mask) Haha

P.I.X.A.L: (Faints)

(Back at the studio)

Brice: Hashtag scarred for life

Me: #Sodangfunny

Kai: Wait Darreth was that random dude in disguise?

Me: Yeah I paid him to do that

Kai: You got Zane arrested!

Me: Yep: D

Kai: You are the only one who can manage to do that

Me: Yeah XD

Kai: Wow Peyton… wow.

Me: So we don't have any more dares planned. Who wants to play a game?

Everyone: Why not

Me: We all have to say one of our darkest secrets

Everyone: (Groans)

Me: Jay first!

Jay: Well I really hate my mom and dad. They are SO embarrassing!

Ed and Edna: (Crying) where did we go wrong!

Me: Cole's turn!

Cole: I really don't like cake!

Everyone: (Gasp)

Cole: I only say I like it, because it was my mom's favorite food.

Jay: That's okay buddy. (Slaps Cole on the back)

Cole: GET AWAY FROM ME!

Jay: Sheesh!

Me: Kai!

Kai: I had a crush on P.I.X.A.L for a few months. Before Zane liked her. -_-

Me: Um… Zane liked her as soon as he laid eyes on her.

Kai: I knew her before that

Me: Oh… WAIT!

Kai: Hehe

Brice: My turn?

Me: No, Lloyd's

Lloyd: I'm not really the gold ninja!

Me: WHAT!

Lloyd: I was kidding!

Me: FU!

Lloyd: 0_o I um… I don't know.

Me: Stupid

Lloyd: Well love you too

Arbiteth: (Slaps Lloyd)

Me: My turn!

Brice: This is gonna be interesting!

Me: I am in love with…

Kai: Please say me. (Crossing fingers)

Me: Jeremy Renner

Kai: Dang it

Hawkeye: Someone call?

Me: (Nosebleed)

Brice: He's like 40!

Me: But he's awesome!

Brice: I think the black widow is hot

Me: The Heck

Brice: Whatever. I have a secret I have been wanting to say for a while now!

Me: Go on

Brice: I'm not really Brice

Me: Then who are you

Brice: (Zips down his jacket) I AM BOOBY WOMAN! (Boobies miles long pop out, and hit Jay)

Me: 0_o Y-you're a boy

Brice: (Pulls off his mask)

Me: OH GOD! PUT IT BACK ON!

Brice: (Runs away embarrassed)

Me: (Crying)

Sensei Wu: I have something to tell you too.

Me: Whatever

Sensei Wu: (Pulls up shirt, and reveals a hairy chest)

Me: OH MY GOD! YOU PEOPLE!

Sensei Wu: Look closer

Me: SENSEI WU HAS A FLIPPING BELLY BUTTON RING!

Everyone: My eyes

Me: CUT! This episode is over. YOU FREAKS ARE DAMN SCARY!

DISCLAIMER

Don't own Ninjago. PLEASE SEND IN DARES!


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry guys this is not an update. I feel it is time to take a break and enjoy my vacation. I will make an announcment though!

1) I need a name! You know what I mean? Amberdiamondswords has Swords Evelyn. I need something awesome like that! Ideas?

2) Once I get my name I am making a tumblr twitter and facebook account with that name. (Got this idea from Amberdiamondswords)


	29. Mentally Constipated

Okay guys it wasn't my actual birthday when I had my party. In fact my actual birthday is on Wednesday. AND IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Why you ask, because I already know what I got, and I can't wait to open it! Gah I am going insane! Well sorry for not updating. I was on vacation.

WARNING!

This chapter will make you mentally constipated!

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Me: Welcome all to the NINJADARE SHOW! I am your hostess Peyton Tacoway ready to bring the pain!

Brice: That's my job.

Me: WELL YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN YOU SAID YOU QUIT!

Brice: S-sorry

Me: Okay so today we have a dare for Nya!

KC: Good! It's been a while since she got a dare.

Lux: I know!

Nya: Thanks girls. I am so glad to know that you care.

Skitty: (Throws a brick at Nya) Noone likes you!

Jay: I DO!

Skitty: (Throw a brick at Jay) No one cares!

Me: Haha we are so keeping her.

Brice: As long as she doesn't throw bricks at me we are good! (Gets hit by a brick)

Me: (Holding bricks) Hehe

Nikki: WAIT!

Me: What now?

Nikki: WE FORGOT THE THEME SONG!

Me: OH RIGHT!

Emili: You know you are letting Nya wait until she is dared.

Me: She can wait until after the song!

Nicole and I: (Break out into epic dance moves)

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

Me: Phew now we can dare her.

Nya: No! (Grabs Jay)

Jay: I am soooo glad you let me sit by her.

Me: (Kicks Jay out of the window) Oh wait I forgot to open it.

Jay: (Hits the window) Uhhghhhh

Me: BRICE! GO OPEN THE WINDOW!

Brice: Hold on a sec I am busy.

Me: GOOOOO! (Kicks him to the window, and it breaks)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I have glass in my skin! (Falling to the ground)

Everyone: (Winces when they hear his body hit the ground)

Skitty: I think you knocked him out.

Me: And?

Skitty: Nothing.

Henery: Please don't do that to me!

Skitty: (Pushes him out of the window)

Me: Haha XD

Emili: You know you still haven't done her dare

Me: OH YEAH! Nya, you have to superglue your pants onto you.

Nya: WHAT!

Me: BRICE! GET THE…. Oh yeah. ROXY! SUPERGLUE!

Roxy: (Comes with the superglue)

Me: (Throws it at Nya, and it lands in her eye)

Nya: AHHHHHHH!

Me: That wasn't planned, but I'll take it!

Nya: (With her eye shut, and hands shaking she puts the glue on her pants) Why do I have to do this?

Me: Because I said so.

Nya: IT BURNS! WHY DOES IT BURN?!

Me: I may have mixed some perfume in it.

Nya: (Faints)

Me: Hurting people is so fun.

(Back with Brice)

Brice: Uggghhh (Slowly gets up)

Me: I may have mixed some perfume in it!

Brice: Poor Nya… (Walks to the elevator leading to the studio)

Me: HEY! WHAT IS BRICE DOING HERE? ATAAAACK!

Everyone: (Grabs their skin, and pulls it off revealing a bunch of mes)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Squints his eyes)

Me: MUAHAHAHA

Brice: This is only a dream. (Wakes up screaming)

Brice: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Hey Brice. Do you want waffles or pancakes?

Brice: (Karate chops me)

Me: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? (Pulls off skin)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Goes back to sleep)

Me: MUAHAHAHA!

Brice: (Wakes up) Okay no more scary business

Me: Hey Brice the studio closes in five minutes. Make sure you have all of your stuff.

Brice: Are you being nice to me?

Me: I am always nice.

Brice: Who are you, and what did you do with Peyton?

Me: I am Peyton…

Brice: (Pulls off my mask)

Me: AHH WHAT THE HECK!

Brice: Your m-me?

Me: Yeah (Pulls off Brice's mask)

Brice: AAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M YOU!

Me: yep

Brice: (Faints)

(Back with me)

Me: Brice… BRICE! Are you there?

Brice: I DON'T BELIVE YOU! YOU AREN'T YOU!

Me: 0_o What?

Brice: TAKE OFF YOUR MASK!

Me: WH-what mask? Brice, are you ok?

Brice: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! (Rips off my skin revealing a bloody skeleton, and intestines)

Me: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU MONSTER!

Brice: Peyton! I'm sorry. It was an accident!

Me: NO IT WASN'T! YOU BLOODY MONSTER!

Brice: I am soo sorry. Here have a taco.

Me: I DON'T WANT THE BLOODY TACO! I WANT YOU DEAD!

Brice: NO! PEYTON YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!

Brice: (Wakes up) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: Confusing? A little? No. Well as always I don't own the Ninjago.


	30. Info Sorry for not updating!

A/N: Okay here I am again, and I have some important stuff I NEED you to read!

1: I am doing fan art contest thingy. More info on that is on the bottom.

2: Zaneisawesome345 and I's crossover, A Change In Past will be discontinued for a while. We are both losing interest in the Ninjago archive.

3: I am not completely leaving the Ninjago archive, but I won't be spending as much time in it. Guys Ninjago is dying! I am going to a new archive. Either Maze Runner, or Percy Jackson, OR the heroes of Olympus. Heck, I may even go to all of them.

4: Some of my other stories are being discontinued for a while too. Some are even being deleted. Jumanji is being deleted. Truth or Dares the authors is most likely being deleted. (No offense but you guys are hard to work with.) PM me if you actually care if a story is being deleted. I am too lazy to write them all out, but if you care about them that much then I may save them.

5: Sorry for not answering PMs. I only get like one hour of free time on the lap top, and try working when I am supposed to be doing school. Doing that often gets me grounded.

6: THIS IS ESPECIALLY FOR D!SC0RD3R! I am soo sorry for not helping with Virus V. I just can't find te time. I honestly don't even remember what was supposed to happen in my chapter.

MINI STORY TIME!

Cole and Peyton stood outside. It was a snowy winter day, and building snowmen were at the top of there to do list.

"Get the food dye, and the balloon! Oh wait the knife too!"

Cole nodded and ran into the bounty. Minutes later he arrived with the supplies they needed.

The rolled up the bottom, and the body of the snowman, and right before finishing the head they put the balloon; full of water and red dye in the head.

"You ready?"

"Yep."

They waited for a group of kids to come, and then they took the knife and stabbed the snowman. Red dye came pouring out making it look like it was bleeding. The kids cried, and ran to their parents.

BLAH BLAH BLAH! Sorry for that** boring story, but I had to do a mini story so it doesn't get reported.**

**OH I ALMOST FORGOT THE FAN ART PHOTO!**

**There will be three winners.**

**The first place winner will get a review on every chapter in a story the wrote, and an OC in any one of my stories they want.**

**Second place will get an OC in any of my stories or a review on every chapter.**

**Third place will get the same as second. If you think this isn't fair feel free to flame me. I have Leo Valdez with me so they don't hurt me.**

**I want the picture to be a drawn picture of me!**

**Here is the info!**

**I am half nindroid half human. **

**I have blonde hair, and metallic tan skin.**

**One of my eyes are a grey-green, and the other one looks like Zane's robotic eye. (Bright blue, and metal.)**

**I wear a yellow tank top, and a leather jacket over that.**

**Blue jean denim shorts, and black vans.**

**Send the finished picture to me Facebook, Twitter, or Deviantart.**

**My Facebook name is Peyton Tacoway. (MADE AN ACCOUNT ESPECIALLY FOR FANFICTION!)**

**My Twitter is also Peyton Tacoway.**

**AND GUESS WHAT! So is my Deviantart!**

**Oh yeah, you can also send it by email.**

**Peytonholloway11 **


	31. This isn't goodbye! I am staying!

GUYS! I told you I am not leaving the archive! Stop hating!

I have more than one interest so I will be spending time in some other archives. Don't worry! My goal as a Ninjabro is to keep the archive alive!

I AM NOT LEAVING!

Am I clear? I. AM. NOT. LEAVING!

All these reviews man, they're making me sad.

So now I am going to eat my cereal, and hopefully y'all change your mind.

Guys even if there is only one author left in the Ninjago Archive, and no one reads any of my stories I will always continue updating! I love the NINJADARE SHOW just as much as any of you.

Some of those reviews y'all sent me actually made me cry.

(EXAMPLE)

**Your leaving ninjago!? How dare you! Your not my favorite fan fiction writer anymore!  
>Peyton: hey guys I hate ninjago now feel free to slap me in th-<br>Brachiosaurus:(kills Peyton) I am a stegosaurus!  
>Lux: here bob here's five dollars<br>Bob: I am a stegosaurus!**

**That one especially.**

**And Shade7X I WILL KEEP TRODTA FOR YOU! (Truth or dare the authors)**

**Toodleooo**


	32. Hello again

A/N: FINALLY UPDATING EVERYONE!

IT SEEM LIKE it HAS BEEN FOREVER! AND I DECIDED I WAS STAYING IN THE NINJAGO ARCHIVE! (NEVER WAS LEAVING LOL)

BUT I WILL STILL BE READING STORIES FROM OTHER ARCHIVES. (NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT RIGHT?)

_**DON'T FORGET ABOUT MY FANART CONTEST! INFO IS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

ONE MO THING! I WILL KEEP USING THE THEME SONG I HAD UNTIL I FINISH THE THEME SONG CONTEST. (SERIOUSLY Y'ALL NEED TO READ THAT.)

SO HERE I GOOOOO! (I JUST REALIZED THIS IS BECOMING LESS OF A DARE SHOW AND MORE OF A FUNNY MAKE YOU PEE YOUR PANTS SHOW…)

**(At Brice's and Peyton's penthouse:**

**Nikki is there too)**

**Me: (Sitting on the couch with my feet on the top, and my head hanging off) I am soooo bored!**

**Brice: Well I'm sorry!**

**Me: You have no right to speak… after the whole booby woman incident!**

**Brice: How many times have I told you that was a joke?**

**Me: Just shut up, I don't want to hear your sick, female voice.**

**Brice: I AM 100% MALE YOU IDIOT!**

**Me: (Wide eyes) Nikki, did he just call me an idiot?**

**Nikki: Haha, he did.**

**Me: Hand me the bat…**

**Nikki: Titanium or wooden?**

**Me: Titanium…**

**Brice: NO NO NO! I WAS CALLING MYSELF AN IDIOT! Hehe**

**Me: SHUT UP! (Smacks the crap out of Brice)**

**Brice: (Groans, blacks out)**

**Me: Wanna play xbox1? I got one for Christmas.**

**Nikki: You bet!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(After hours of playing xbox1)**

**Me: Oh crap *Yawn* the NINJADARE SHOW starts in… 5 *Snores***

**Nikki: *Yawn* Oh yeah…**

**Me: Whatever…**

**Nikki: Mmm Hmm**

**Roxy: (Blows blow horn)**

**Me and Nikki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1**

**Me: What the heck man!**

**Roxy: I'm sorry, but the NINJADARE SHOW is starting, and we have a new character to introduce!**

**Me: Tell them that I don't give a flying crap, and that interrupted my beauty sleep!**

**Roxy: You'll get sued!**

**Me: I'm rich, sue me all you want.**

**Nikki: Let's just go, we can deal with Roxy after…**

**Roxy: D-deal with me?**

**Me: Oh yeah, *Smirks***

**(Nikki, Roxy and I head to the stage)**

**Me: Brice isn't here because of some… technical difficulties, but still WELCOME TO THE NINJADARE SHOW! As always I am your loving hostess Peyton Tacoway!**

**Nikki: And I am your co-co-host Nicole Jett! Because our actual co-host couldn't make it.**

**Me: So before we sing the theme song, we have two new guests today! Please welcome Nataly Estella (I think) and Sylvia!**

**(Nataly and Sylvia walk in, btw I may have done Nataly already, but I am too lazy to look)**

**Nataly: WAZZUP PEOPLE!**

**Sylvia: Hey…**

**Me: GREAT! WELCOME BLAH BLAH BLAH AND THANKS FOR RUINING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!**

**Nataly: I'm… sorry?**

**Me: YOU BETTER BE! NOW SIT NEXT TO THE OTHER ANNOYING PEOPLE!**

**Nataly and Sylvia: (Sit next to KC, Emili, Arbiteth, Elena, and all the other OC's. No I don't think your OC's are annoying.)**

**Me: Let's hurry up with the theme song; I have some butt to kick!**

**Roxy: *Gulp***

Me: It feels like a perfect night to torture ninja  
>And make fun of Kai's dresses<br>Oho oho  
>It feels like a perfect night for eating my tacos<br>To put the ninja in danger  
>Oho oho<br>Were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time

Cole: It's miserable and horrible

Me: (pulls out bat) Oh yeah

Cole: -_-

Nicole: Tonight's the night when Larry get's arrested  
>It's time<br>Oho oho  
>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!<br>Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, but you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!  
>It feels like one of those nights, the place is crowded<br>too many fan girls (Who's the ninja anyway?)  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Steve!<br>And we'll end up daring, instead of sleeping  
>Yeah, were daring Kai, and Jay, and Cole, and Zane at the same time!<p>

Kai: It's miserable and horrible!

Me: Oh yeah!

Tonight's the night we forget about the bone-breaks  
>it's time<br>I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!  
>Everything will be alright if you have a bat next to you!<br>You don't know about me, you better get to it  
>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, gotta dare you!<br>I don't know about you… daring you, daring you  
>It feels like one of those nights, we totally ditched Ralph,<br>It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping,  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

Both: Everything will be alright if you keep a bat next to you!  
>You don't know about me, you better get to it<br>you look like bad news, I gotta dare you, dare you!  
>Daring you!<br>Daring you! Yeah!  
>It feels like one of those nights we ditch Kevin!<br>It feels like one of those nights, we'll totally be daring!  
>It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news<br>I gotta dare you, I gotta dare you!

I think it's time for the NINJADARE SHOW!

**Me: Great, now who's ready to bring the pain?**

**Everyone: NOT US!**

**Me: Too bad, so I got a dare for Sensei Wu! **

**Sensei Wu: Oh Geez**

**Me: Geez Louis**

**Sensei Wu: Geez Louis Please**

**Me: Okay, for real stop it. You have to play some game that I forgot what was called. Oh, and Geez Louis Please Cheese.**

**Sensei Wu: Geez Louis Please Cheese Squeeze!**

**Me: Geez Louis Pl- STOP IT! Play the stupid game already.**

**Sensei Wu: I have no idea what the game called "The Game That I Forgot What Was Called" is.**

**Me: It was called… Dead Man's Volley Ball? How can a dead person play volley ball?**

**Jay: DEAD MANS VOLLEY! It's Dead man's volley.**

**Me: Okay then. Sensei play whatever Jay just said.**

**Sensei Wu: Dead man's volley ball?**

**Everyone: NO! DEAD MANS VOLLEY!**

**Sensei Wu: What's the difference?**

**Jay: Dead man's volley is a move in the video game Zelda.**

**Sensei Wu: How do I play?**

**Jay: Just try it! I don't get paid to teach you!**

**Sensei Wu: Now you know how I feel.**

**Jay: *Eyes widen* I-I, whatever I'll show you.**

**Jay: (Shows Sensei Wu how to play. Ugh yeah this is gonna be a kind of lame dare, because I know next to nothing about video games.)**

**Sensei Wu: This game is… AWESOME!**

**(Jay and Sensei Wu have an epic video game battle. Review. WHO DO YOU THINK WILL WIN?)**

**Me: (Falls asleep, and is immediately awoken by screaming) WHAT'S GOIN ON! WHY ARE PEOPLE SCREAMING IN PAIN WHEN I'M NPT THERE TO CAUSE IT!?**

**Lux and Skitty: (Throwing bricks at Henery)**

**Henery: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: ENOUGH! PEOPLE BREAK IT UP!**

**Lux and Skitty: (Stop throwing bricks)**

**Henery: (Sobs like a baby)**

**Me: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?**

**Lux: I thought you liked people in pain.**

**Me: I DO! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT ME!**

**Lux: (grins) Ahhhh (Hands me a brick)**

**Me: (Throws it at Lux) HAHAHAHA**

**Lux: *cries* WHAT THE HECK!**

**Me: (runs back to studio) I apologize for my absence folks. News update… Sensei Wu and Jay are having an epic video game battle in the back so we will continue without them. (Looks through dare cards) So today we have a dare for… (Eyes widen)**

**Kai: WHO IS IT?**

**Me: M-me.**

**Kai: HA! THIS IS GONNA BE PRICELESS!**

**Me: I have to get tied to a pole while y'all eat tacos in front of me… *Sniffs* I dunno if I can do that…**

**Kai: You have to. You don't wanna look like a noob do you?**

**Me: Of course not! Let's do it. (Lifted on to a huge pole)**

**Kai: CAN YOU HEAR ME FROM UP THERE?**

**Me: I'M LIKE SIX FEET UP RETARD!**

**Kai: I walked into that one. Well get out the tacos everyone.**

**Me: *Bites lip***

**Roxy: (Comes in with a giant bag of tacos)**

**Everyone: (eats taco) MMM YUM! DELICOUS!**

**Me: (Snaps the pole in half and attacks everyone) GIVE ME TACOSSS!**

**Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Me: FEED ME THE FREAKING TACOS!**

**Everyone: (Throws tacos at her)**

**Me: Who sent in that dare? THEY WILL DIE!?**

**Roxy: It was… a guest named nightmare.**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**(We are ending the show early due to some blood, and other things.)**

***A rib bone hits the camera lens***

**Hehe.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anyway I finally go t to update this! It's been a while.**

**Merry late Christmas, and happy late new year lol.**

**Anyway below is an apology for one of my favorite guests.**

**Lux,**

**I am soooo sorry for humiliating you like that. I know it may have seemed like I was leaving, and I know no-one was happy about that. I made it seem like you were a monster when really I am. I go and say you made me cry so everyone would hate you. Do you forgive me?**

**-Peyton**

**One more thing.**

**I have a good reason(s) not to update.**

**I joined a gym so I have a lot off classes. (Mainly Boxing, Kick-Boxing, and Jiu Jitzu)**

**A couple at my churched grandson just passed away. He was only seven. I had to go to his funeral, and I am visiting his sister a lot. (She is nine)**

**PEACE OUT!**


	33. Florida

Okay, y'all really can't yell at me for not updating. My brother broke my laptop and my dad had to give me his. Of course he is pissed now, and blames it all on me. Ugh it's just aggervating! And don't be expecting much action from me on FanFiction for the next week or so. I am headed to Tennessee to spend time with my grandparents.

So anyway I have an idea for another story, but I need y'alls input.

Its about the ninja, and people in there in a plane crash. They have to find a way of the island living with each other and all the crap. It's kinda like Lost, but not... Anyway the ninja won't know each other on the plane, it's a AU so yeah...

One more thing. I had permission from the author to re-write her story "The Good Die Young." You should read it. I belive her name is TailsDoll something, but I'm not sure.

Anyway I will update now.

(At a fortune tellers shop)

Fortune Teller: I sense something dark in your future.

Me: We have been here for two hours and that is all you have said! SHUT UP AND TELL ME MY FUTURE!

Brice: If she shuts up then how can she tell you/

Me: SHUT UP SMARTY PANTS!

Fortune Teller: I sense death in your future.

Me: Well yeah, everyones destined to die.

Fortune Teller: You will die by falling of the stairs... Soon, young child sooo.

Me: Yeah right. Let's go to another one to see if they say the same thing!

Brice: We've already been to three!

Me: Yeah the first one said I'd explode! The second said I'll step on a needle, and now this!

Brice: Maybe that proves that they have no idea what they're talking about!

Me: Maybe, but still...

Brice: Fine go, but I am not going with you!

Me: NO! You have to! You know the police took my license away!

Brice: Well that is your fault! You crashed into a Lays eighteen wheeler to steal all the chips from the back!

Me: That jail was cold...

Brice: We haven't done the NINJADARE SHOW in months! You've been in jail the whole time!

Me: Well I escaped yesterday, we can do it now.

Brice: *Sighs* Whatever. I'll send an email to all of our contestants and guests; let them know we're rolling.

Me: Do me a favor?

Brice: What is it?

Me: Don't tell them I went to jail.

Brice: It was on the news I doubt anyone didn't see it.

Me: Well then... I need you to drive me back to my studio.

Brice: Alrighty... *Gulps*

(At the studio)

Me: Wh-what happened here?

Brice: I-I dunno. I haven't been here in so long.

Me: *Looks at the Stark symbol on the top of my tower* Tony betrayed me...

Brice: No, Peyton. Come on you haven't paid any bills on the building they probably thought the NINJADARE SHOW was finished.

Me: Finished!? The NINJADARE SHOW won't be finished until I die! And I am a nindroid so when I die, MY GOD REBUILD ME!

Brice: Right now we need to focus on where our new studio is gonna be.

Me: Right now we need to focus on revenge!

Brice: For once can you focus on something other than violence? I will b you tacos if you don't hurt anyone and stay by me.

Me: Okay. Do you have any money?

Brice: I do, why?

Me: Can we make our temporary location tropical. Like in Florida or Rio?

Brice: We are a few hours away from Florida. I can rent a bus and let everyone ride.

Me: Yeah! WE'RE GOING TO FLORIDA!

Brice: Okay the email has been sent, come with me. We're going to get the bus.

Me and Brice: *Hop in a red sports car, that we may have stole from Tony...*

(Arrive at Enterprises: The car rental place)

Me: I WANT THAT ONE! *Points to a large black coach bus with red flames painted on the top.* Actually never mind Kai will like it , and I don't wanna give him something to smile about.

Brice: That's just evil...

Me: It's me what do you expect?

Brice: I expect that you just got out of jail and your gonna work on your additude so you don't end up behind the bars again.

Me: I dunno where you went to school, but you need to go back. Me... Change my additude. *Laughs*

Brice: Whatever, how about this one? *Points to a lame plain white one*

Me: EWW! NO! THIS ONE! *Points to a purple one with graffiti painted all over it.*

Brice: Noooo

Me: Yeeeees

Brice: Noooo

Me: *Pulls out bat* Yeeesss

Brice: YES MA'AM!

Me: Thank you. :3

Brice: Whatever. We really have to hurry though. It's 2: 45 and I told everyone I'd be there at three.

Me: At Florida?

Brice: No, the Bounty.

Me: Good, I was like bro your stupid. You think we can drive all the way to Florida in 15 minutes.

Brice: Haha, laugh at my stupidity.

Me: I-I just... I didn't... Whatever.

Brice: We need to get going. Sir! *Gets an employee*

Employee: Yes, sir?

Brice: I would like to rent this bus.

Employee: Zis one? (He's French) *Points to the purple graffiti one*

Brice: Yes.

Employee: Why get zat one, when you can get zis one. *Points to a neon yellow limo*

Me: YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Brice: Ugh, how much.

Employee: 1,000 dollar.

Brice: My God...

Me: . . .LIMO!

Brice: Fine... *Cries*

Me: Be a big boy and wipe your tears!

Brice: *Rents the van*

Me: Come on let's go pick them up!

Brice: *Bites lip and watched the employee count his money*

Me: Do you want your money back?

Brice: *Sobs* YES! If for once you would stop being a jerk I could still have it. The plain white boring van was 50 dollars! BUT NO YOU WANT A MOTHER *Censor* LIMO!

Me: 0_0

Brice: NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE WAS *censor* FRENCH! I HATE *Censor* FRENCH PEOPLE!  
>Me: What the heck... I was gonna say I will go get your money back, but for some reason I changed my mind...<p>

Brice: *Sniff* Really?

Me: I was going to... *jumps in the car*

Brice: Fine. I don't wanna go to jail anyway. *Hops in the driver seat*

Me: *Gets in the back like a freaking celebrity*

Brice: Next destination: The bounty.

(At the bounty)  
>Me: WOW, WOW, WOW! Who are all these new people?<p>

Jay: Peyton meet, Karloff, Master Chen, Skylor; Kai loves her.

Kai: I DO NOT!

Jay: Clouse and Star.  
>(Name: Star Age:13 Gender:Female Looks like: Very,Very,Very dark blonde hair, tan skin, brown eyes, her eyes change to red when she is mad, wears all black clothing even black Jordan shoes (she hates Cole) if you are wondering why she wears all black Personatiliy: Very very very very mean almost never nice and she has golden daggers and an knife gun that shoots real knifes Other: She hates everybody but Kai (she is really nice to Kai only) Jay is her least favorite and Kai is her main favorite)<p>

(If I forget anyone let me know!)

Star: Shut up hothead...

Kai: HEY! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!

Star: Not you babe, Jay.

Master Chen: I did not volunteer to be here;I'm out!

Me: No, no, no! Your in my possession now. You do as I say.

Chen: Your telling me some little girl is gonna ride up in a fancy limo is gonna be the boss me.?

Me: I am not little, and yes.

Chen: Absolutely not!

Me: *Pulls out baseball bat* Would you like to re-phrase that?

Chen: Y-yes ma'am.

Me: Go on

Chen: Your a big strong lady, a-and you can be the boss of me until I rot...

Me: Better... NOW EVERYONE IN THE LIMO!

Everyone: *Gets in the limo*

Lux: IT'S SMELLS LIKE NOODLES IN HERE!

Chen: *Whistles*

Skitty: Eww... *Throws brick at Chen*

Lloyd: So where are we going?

Me: Florida. As you all know the studio is being reconstructed.

Lloyd: We now you've been in jail.

Chen: 0_o I DIDN'T!

Me: I've been... Other places.

Brice: You have?

Me: A mental hospital, jail, the electric chair...

Everyone: My god...

Me: Anyway. We aren't expected to be there until like four hours. In the meantime we will do dares...

Jay: I thought we could at least wait until we got there.

Me: YOU ARE WRONG! So I got a butt load of dares while I was... You know, busy.

Lloyd: *Smiles* We know...

Me: *Sticks tongue out* The first dare is for Kai.

Kai: As usual...

Me: Hehe, this seriously wasn't planned. Anyway you have to dress up as a Barbie and sing the Barbie Girl son.

Kai: You are freaking kidding me.

Me: The thing is we don't have a wig... No makeup. No fashionable Barbie clothes.

Nya: Trust me, I do. *Pulls makeup, a fancy dress, blonde hair dye, and a brush of her suitcase*

Me: Sick!

Nya: No girl ever leaves without it.

Me: I did...

Nya: Your not a girl...

Me: Well then. Come on lets do this. *Pulls a rope and a chair out of my backpack*

Nya and I: *Ties Kai to the chair*

Kai: NOOOO! Please noo.

Me: Hmm, that's too bad. You get angry spending months in jail.

Roxy: I Would assume.

Me: Shut up Roxy. Your punishment was nt to speak for a flipping year...

Roxy: You still remember that... -_-

Me: I Do. Well back to Kai.

Nya: *Puts Kai's head over the bathroom sink... Why there is a restroom in the limo I dunno*

Kai: NYA NO! YOU'LL MESSS UP MY HAIIIR!

Nya: *Dies his hair*

Kai: NYYAAA! NOOOOO *Cries*

Me: This is sooo funny *Takes a picture*

Nya: Next we the makeup! *Rubs the whole bottle of foundation on Kai's face.*

Kai: MYY FAAACE! *Cries*

Me: Oooh look she has some purple eyeshadow.

Kai: NOO PURPLE IS MY LEAST FAVORITE COLOR!

Me: *Puts purple eyeshadow on Kai*

Kai: Noooo *Cries*

Me: Some mascara

Kai: P-please no

Me: *Puts mascara on Kai* Man, you have some long eyelashes!  
>Kai: T-thanks?<p>

Me: YOUR A BOY! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

Kai: Oh... *Sniffs*

Me: What the crap is this *Holds up some weird device*

Nya: Eyelash curler

Me: Well then *Curls Kai's eyebrow then pulls his eyelashes off*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: HAHA! HAHA aha HAH HEHE HAHA! HAH

Nya: *Giggles* Blush time! *Puts really bright blush on Kai*

Kai: *Cries like a baby*

Me: This is too funny!

Jay: Is he even gonna fit in that dress?

Me: I have no idea.

Nya: He does.

Me: How do you k- HE TRIED THEM ON BEFORE!

Nya: He wore some of my clothes for Halloween one year, and I wore his.

Me: That's nasty! *Throws the dress at Kai* GO PUT THIS ON!

(Kai runs to the bathroom to put it on, and runs out wearing a long red dress)

Me: HHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! YOUR SO UGLY!

Kai: Thanks...

Me: It wasn't a compliment...

Kai: I know

Me: Well you have to sing the Barbie Girl song, and jump off of a 300 story high building.

Kai: We're in a car...

Me: I know, but there is a cliff right there.

Kai: Oh Shi-

Me: SHUSH!

Kai: T

Me: SING THE GOD DANG SONG NOW!

Kai: I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie world. My boobs are plastic, there so fantastic! You can brush my hair and touch me anywhere. Put on my lipstick...

Me: SHUT UP! *Opens door and kicks Kai out*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Busts head open on the road, and falls off a cliff*

Me: Ow

Nya: Eek

Everyone: *Winces*

Me: He'll be fine! NEXT DARE!

Brice: No time for dares we're here!

Me: It took us four hours to put make up on Kai!

Brice: I guess so!

Me: Sweet *Gets out of limo and eyes widen* I-ti's beautiful.

Jay: Unlike you

Me: *Punches Jay*

Jay: Oww

Me: Well I was only gonna do one more dare for this chaper, and its for Nya.

Nya: Two siblings is one chapter... You hate our family don't you.

Me: I do. Anyway you have to kiss Jay.

Cole: Grrrrrr

Nya: Eww his face is all bloody

Me: KISS HIM!

Nya: *Kisses Jay and gets blood all over her face*

Jay: *Blushes, but you wouldn't tell cause his face is red...

Me: Well by watchers, we are gonna scout and find us a new place for our studio!

Brice: PEACE OUT!

Me: And don't forget to send in dares! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN NINJAGO... YET!

Lol jk...


	34. Peyton dies?

Why hello there! I am so sorry for not being on here for a while, but I have perfectly good reasons! Well, I think I do. A big part of my absence was me getting addicted to a new show. I stay up all night watching it... (Supernatural fans...Anyone?)

Another big part of it is really important if you ask me. I am home-schooled as some of you know, and as of right now I have all of my classes done except math. If I get math done then I can move on to my high school classes. I am only fourteen too! I am really excited about that!

Okay enough about that... Who wants to here something that I think is funny... YOU DO! Great! Well me and my brother both come up with the ides we put in the NINJADARE SHOW, and every time we come up with something we go up to each other and say "NINJADARE moment." It's really funny to me, because you know something awesome is gonna happen when you here those words.

So the other day me and him are talking and he says "NINJADARE moment." He gives me the AWESOMEST thought ever! So you know hoe before the new episodes of Ninjago came out Darreth was always disguising as people and geting into trouble? Well we watched the new episodes and Darreth;s exactl words in one of the episodes is "I am the master of disquises."

Me and him couldn't stop laughing! Okay I am so sorry I had to ramble for fifty years, but I couldn't help but point that out... And remember we are in Florida not the usual studio! And sorry if I don't include all of y'alls OCs. I have so many now I can't even keep track!

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE NEW SEASON!

Me; I am your *Sniff* Hostess Peyton *Sniff* Holl- *Sobs* I c-can't do this! WHY DID HE DIE? WHHHHYYYY?

Sensei Garmdaon: How did who die?

Me: GARMADON! Wait... I though you died... *Sniff*

Sensei Garmadon: I did, but that was only in the show. You brought me back. You even told me you did it with "Author powers"

Me: *Cries* How do I know it's really you!

Sensei Garmadon: Because you brought me back yourself.

Me: I don't remember that...

Sensei Garmadon: *Pulls off mask* Fine it's really me, Darreth.

Me: *Sobs* I"M GONNA KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THINK GARMADON IS STILL ALIVE!

Lloyd: He died saving Ninjago.

Me: SHUT UP LLOYD! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE! YOU'RE JUST ANGRY HE EVER SPENT TIME WITH YOU! AND YOU KNOW WHY HE NEVER SPENT TIME WITH YOU?

Lloyd: N-no, why?

Me: BECAUSE OF STUPID WU! IF LITTLE BABY WU WASN'T TOO AFRAID TO GET HIS SWORD THEN GARMADIN NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN BIT! YOU MISAKO AND WU DON'T SEEM TO GIVE A CRAP GARMADON'S DEAD! MISAKO EVEN TOLD WU SHE SHOULD OF CHOSE HIMMM!

Lloyd: B-Brice. Is she bipolar?

Brice: *Hisses* WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT! DO YOU WANT TO PISS HER OFF MORE?

Lloyd: Crap...

Me: I WANT SOME ICE CREAM!

Brice: Wh-what?

Me: BRING ME SOME MOTHER FREAKING ICE CREAM!

Brice: Yes ma'am! *Runs away scared*

Me: *Looks at Lloyd* What are you looking at, huh?

Lloyd: *Looks away from me* Nothing...

Me: ARE YOU LYING TO ME!? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FREAKING LYING TO ME!?

Lloyd: N-no. Yes. I-I dunno.

Garmadon: Here is your ice cream.

Me: ICE CREAM! *Cries* Garmadon...

Garmadon: Um...Yes?

Me: *Bear hugs Garmadon* I LOVE YOU!

Garmadon: *Chokes* D-dying...

Me: *Kisses Garmy a million times*  
>Garmadon: SOMEBODY HELP ME!<p>

Me: I LOVE YOU!

Garmadon: I-I love you too? I dunno...

Me: DID YOU HEAR THAT GARMADON LOVES ME!?

Brice: How can he still be alive? *Pulls off Garmadons face only to reveal Darreth*

Darreth: *Smirks* Master of disguise

Me: *Cries* I knew it was too good to be true... Darreth I hate you... Just kidding I love you, but I hate you...

Random guy in audience: We came here to see a dare show, not you cry about some idiot guy.

Me: SOME IDIOT GUY THAT SAVED EVERY PERSON IN THIS FREAKING ROOM! I HATE YOU! WE WILL STILL DO STUPID DARES BUT FOR NOW YOU DIE! *Pulls out a bazooka*

Cryptor: *pulls out a bazooka and puts hand on my shoulder* Let me handle this...

Me: *Shoots Cryptor* LEMME DO IT MYSELF! MIND YOUR DANG BUISNESS! *Starts glitching*

Zane: All of this stress and pressure on Peyton is causing her to glitch. An explosion is to be expected in a few seconds. I advise you to... RUN! *Hides behind the camera man*

Me: WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

Everyone: *Screams and runs behind something*

Me: SELF DESTRUCTION IN 3-2-1 *Explodes*

Everyone: *Watches my mechanical body parts fly across the room. My head lands in Kai's arms*

Kai: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *Throws my head to Cole*

Cole: YIKES! *Throws it to Zane*

Zane: That's creepy... *Tosses it to Jay*

Jay: THIS IS AWESOME! *Looks at my closed eyes and inspects my wires*

Me: *Opens eyes*

Jay: AAAHHHHHHHHH! *Throws my head into the ocean and runs around the beach*

Brice: JAY ARE YOU STUPID! GO GET HER HEAD!

Left shark (Superbowl halftime anyone?): *Eats my head*

Jay: *Gulps* Too late

Me: (In the sharks stomach)

Pinnochio: WAZZUP HOMIE! You're really pretty *Nose grows*

Me: OH HAIL NAH! *Pulls a chain saw out of her pocket*

Jonah: How did she do that? She's only a head?

Me: MAGIC GENIUS!

Jonah: YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE POCKETS!

Me: Wait I thought were swallowed by a whale...

Jonah: A big fish!

Pinnochio: I was swallowed by a whale then I got pooped out, and then...

Me: THAT'S ENOUGH

(With the others)

Jay: D-do you think she's still alive?

Brice: I wouldn't know!

Jay: When you made her did you install a GPS?

Brice: I was seven!

Jay: That would explain why you made her so violent.

Brice: I made her for a robotics project. I made her to kill the bullies.

Jay: And I thought Peyton was the violent one...

Brice: I changed... After she actually did kill the bullies... That was the first time she went to jail...

Jay: WHAT! HOW OLD WAS SHE!?

Brice: Well technically two days, but I made her so she will appear a teenager her whole life. Unless I update her, and make her an adult. Whatever she wants ya know.

Zane: Peyton told that man that she would do the dares. Do we do them without her?

Brice: I guess. I mean we would piss her off even more if we didn't.

Jay: Won't we piss her off if we do?

Brice: You're only saying that because you know you got a dare...

Jay: N-no I'm not.

Brice: You stutter when you lie... Come on let's get going...

Nikki: Um hey. I am gonna be hostess for this chapter since Peyton only trusts me. And she barley does.

Brice: Fine...

Nikki: GET THE CAMERAS ROLLING WE'RE BACK ON!

*Cameras on*

Nikki: Hey guys! I am your temporary hostess until Peyton is found again. I won't even bother telling you what happened to her, because she will kill me if I do! So today we have a dare for Jay and Kai! *Reads card and laughs* THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC! You have to have an elemental fight underwater.

Jay: Haha! Lighting is the opposite of water! Say bye bye Kai!

Kai: Oh yeah? Water boils in heat.

Nikki: *Kicks them into the beach*

Jay: *Thrusts a lighting strike at Kai only to shock himself* AHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

Kai: HAHA! *Throws a fire ball at Jay and burns himself* OW OW OW OW! OH GOD IT BUUURNS!

Jay: *Thrusts some more lighting with the same result* OOOOWW!

Kai: *Another fire ball:Same result*

Kai and Jay: *See right shark* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAHHAHAHH! RUUUN! OH GOD! RUUUN! AAAHHH! *Run out the water like some hulligans*

Nikki and Brice: *Die laughing, and then see right shark on the beach* Oh crap...

Jay: HE CAN WAAAALK!

Everyone: *Screams and runs away*

(At the other side of the world)

Brice: I am never going back to that beach... Or any beach...

Nikki: *panting* I agree... One hundred percent. I say we do a few more dares and close up for the night. We need to come up with another place to host the NINJADARE SHOW.

Lux: I agree.

KC: Me too! That was scary!

Arbiteth: Where will we stay?

Brice: Well Peyton is the one who is gonna decide that, but I am hoping somewhere nice. Rio, Paris, anything but where she wants to go.

Nikki: Let's hurry up and get on with the dares. I wanna go home already. Staying at the beach was a bad idea, I have sand all in my pants.

Brice: I really didn't need to know that...

Nikki: Well the next dare is for Misako... You have to eat Wu's finger... WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP PERSON WOULD MAKE SOMEONE DO THAT?!

Batman: Not me *Flies away*

Brice: Am I the only one who was oddly disturbed by that?

Ninja turtles: PEPPERONI! NO SAUSAGE! PEPPERONI! SAUSAGE!

Brice: My life is so messed up... Misako hurry up.

Misako: *bites Wu's finger really hard*

Lloyd: Doesn't that hurt.

Wu: Nothing a little tea can't fix. *Dumps his whole kettle of tea on his half gone finger* OOOWWIE! It just stings worse.

Brice: Take him to the first aid, we gotta fix him up. I actually don't want to be arrested.

Misako: *Spits out Wu's blood* His blood tastes like tea...

Nikki: Next and last dare is for all of the ninja. You have to dress up as gummy bears and sing the gummy bear song. The heck?

Zane: We might as well get over with it. I want to go home as bad as you all do... *Pulls on a large gummy bear suit*

Jay: They say you are what you eat. I guess it is time I fulfill that saying *Pulls on a gummy bear suit*

All the ninja: Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,<br>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Boing day ba duty party Boing day ba duty party Boing day ba duty party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<br>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<p>

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
>Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum Three times you can bite me<p>

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
>Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.<br>I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
>Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear<p>

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
>Brice: *Covers ears* I DON'T KNOW WHO WROTE THAT SONG BUT THEY NEED TO ROT IN HADES!<p>

Nikki: I don't even care. Today's episode is over. GOODNIGHT! *Collapses in the sand*

God, it took me soo long to write that chapter. Once you stop writing for a bit it gets harder to continue. Well I don't own Ninjago.

And now I am gonna take my time to write all of y'all a little letter.

Dear amazing readers,

Thank you soo much for traveling this journey with me! Without you I would be a lost writer just trying to get people to notice me. As you all know this was my first story on here, and I must say it is my pride and joy.

Thank you for all the kind words and input I got out of this. I even love the haters. I don't know where I would be without y'all! I love you guys sooo much! Until next time! Aloha! Because aloha is hello and goodbye!

-Peyton 


	35. A sincere apology, don't hate

Dear amazing FanFiction authors and readers,

I have been going through my stories the past couple of weeks and I realized that I sucked. I mean seriously, how did you guys even stand reading this crap? So after arguing with myself, debating if I should delete it or not I finally decided. I am not going to delete it but from now on, instead of giving a new chapter I am going through and re-writing the whole thing. I am no longer using script/chat format. In fact, I hate script/format! I am gonna delete most of my stories after this one.

I am going to keep maybe three of my published stories and most of the rest are going to be deleted. The awesome ideas that I had are (for now) going in the black hole.

When I first joined this site I was only thirteen and was writing for the fun of it. Now, less than a year has passed and I am finally finding my true potential. After reading more stories than ever I am now a better writer.

Now, I am really sorry if you liked a story I had written. I will probably have it re-written sometime in the future but I just can't keep them anymore. I may let you guys adopt a story depending on which one it was and as long as I get credit for the main plot.

I am even thinking about changing my user-name. Just to get a fresh start. I don't know yet. I am still arguing with myself. Feel free to PM me if you want any information. I love you guys!

My sincere apologies,

Peyton


	36. The Finale

**This is going to be the last chapter of the NINJADARE SHOW; a separate sequel acting as the next chapters. I am not using any more of the dares you guys sent me or OCs. If you want me to use them then put them in the comments of the sequel I write. I am accepting only one OC per author. I can't keep up with so many. **

**I am looking for someone to re-write the NINJADARE SHOW. PM me or comment if you are interested. I'm sorry, but the new show will be new and improved.**


End file.
